You Have No Power Over Me
by Jinx Dodson
Summary: Bella Swan has never felt so alone.This takes place right after Edward Cullen leaves her and Jacob Black pushes her away. Distraught she takes off after her encounter with Jacob. Bella is so upset she has a wreck slamming into a random tree that somehow appears in the middle of the road. Bella Swan is thrown from the truck, awaking somewhere entirely new. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

NO FLAMES

Prologue~ This takes place after Edward has already left Bella. Then she finally sees Jacob after he's been ignoring her and having nothing to do with her despite his promises to never hurt her. Both men have left her completely heartbroken and slightly insane feeling. In a hurry and upset she rushes to her car to go home. Only she takes a short cut or what she assumed was… Crying and upset over what the two boys have done to her she doesn't see the tree. Before she can blink she thinks why is there a tree in the middle of the road? Bella tries to slam on her brakes but it's too late. Through her upset state she never fastened her seatbelt she was in such a hurry to get away from Jacob Black. Bella's body flies out of the car.

"Sarah?"

She hears the voice but rolls over not able to open her eyes.

"Sarah is that you?"

(I do not own anything but if I did that'd be awesome as hell and I'd be rich! Sadly I'm not)

Chapter 1

"Um hello?"

I feel something furry tugging away at my shirt. I moan out in pain onto my back.

"Is she dead?"

"No you nimrod she's not dead. Can't you see she's breathing?"

"She' looks dead to me. She really is pale."

I hear them sigh. I desperately try to open my eyes.

"It's too bright I groan out."

My head is pounding it hurts just to breath. Finally I rise up.

"I can't believe you're back Sarah!" I narrow my eyes at the short fox terrier looking creature and its company another short creature rather ugly one at that.

"What the hell?" I jump back stepping away from them.

They step closer.

"Stay away from me."  
I look around wondering where the hell I am.

"Come on Bella wake up already." I tell myself.

I see massive rock walls around me.

"This is just a crazy ass dream."

Charlie will be walking me up any minute.  
"Sarah don't you remember us?" The short ugly one says.

"I'm not Sarah. I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"You don't remember us Sarah?" The fox says sadly.

I roll my eyes this is such a stupid dream. I'd swear I was on drugs but I've never done drugs. Did someone slip me something? I start to remember Jake. How I was crying and driving home and… I gasp. "THE TREE!" I yell out realizing I had a wreck and start looking for my car.

"Come on Sarah." The short ugly one reaches out his hand.

"I'm NOT SARAH NOW PLEASE let me be I got to get out of here!"

"Please remember us I am Hoggle your friend and this is Sir Didymus."

I sigh and decide fine I'll play along at least until Charlie or someone wakes me. Wait what if I'm still in the car? I grab at my head again as it throbs. I feel faint and need to sit. "Are you alright Sarah?"

"Please stop calling me that I am Bella. Bella Swan."

"So you're not Sarah?" The little fox bows down sadly.

"No I'm afraid not sorry. "

"Here." The one called Hoggle hands me a kerchief and points to my forehead.

"You're bleeding."

I put the kerchief to my head and start to see those little swivel lights floating around me. "Quick Sir Didymus get her some water!"

I awake. "Thank God." I think as I rise. I look around its dark. I start to search for my bedroom light. "Easy there. You got a pretty good bump to the head. " I scream out as I hear the voice. "I apologize madam I didn't mean to frighten you." A candle is lit and I see the fox staring at me. "You've got to be kidding."

"Nope we got it to stop bleeding though." He says as he pets a white sheepdog next to him.

I sigh beyond irritation. I just want to wake up and take a long bath maybe even go to Jacksonville for a weekend get away from Forks.

"Thank you for your help." I decide even if this is just a dream they helped me so I might as well be nice and thankful.

"You're quite welcome my lady." He bows which is actually kind of cute.

I sigh as I think about Edward but push it away just as fast as the hole in my chest starts to click.

"You look so sad? Why for?"

I swallow.

"Just wish I'd wake up."  
"You are awake my dear." He smiles.

"I must go I appreciate your help a thank you for taking care of my wound but I've got to get home soon." I look around for a way out.

"But there is no way home this is your home now."

I roll my eyes.

"Whatever." I find a door and head for it.

"It isn't safe alone madam I really wish you would stay. It will be getting dark soon and the Labyrinth has greatly darkened and changed since The Goblin Kings death."  
I laugh.

"Goblin King?"

He nods "that is what I said madam." I shake my head smiling. Now this certainly tops off any dream I've ever had. I ignore his warning and open the door. The sun is still shining so I make my way out. I see three rows of stone walls I decide to adventure down the middle. This should lead me back to my car. I keep going down the path and going and going. "DAMN IT!" I yell out stomping my food realizing I'm still very sore and groan out. "What the hell is this God forsaken place?" I say as I start to trudge forward again stepping over branches. It just keeps going. "Hey."

I think I hear tiny voice but shrug as I stop and it goes away. I start walking again. "Hey you! Don't you remember anything girl?" I look around and see no one. "Duh over here." I finally follow the noise to a tiny blue caterpillar. "Would you like some tea?"

I narrow my eyes. "Um no thanks I just want to get home."

"Don't you remember how to go? You've been here before yes?"

"NO! NO I HAVEN'T I'm afraid you all have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Bella Swan."

"HMM…" The caterpillar smiles "Go that way."

I turn to see where it's pointing with its tail.

"But there is nothing there it's just another wall a dead end."

"Are you so sure?"

I lean back. "Yes I can see it from here."

"Things aren't always what they seem."

I decide to humor it just to prove the little pest wrong. I get closer though only to see it was right there was another path a right and left one. I start to turn left. "Don't go that way. Geez don't you remember. Like I said I've not been here before."

"Go left not right left!"

"Hmmm what's right?" I ask curious.

"The castle you don't want to go there!"

I sigh I just want to go home.

"You're right then I suppose I'll go left. Thank you."

I laughed at how silly I was acting in this dream. I went left and started walking. The further down I walked I noticed the sun was starting to go down. I started to pick up my pace hoping I could find my car before it went completely down. But I thought of him again and my heart drops and it starts to feel like I'm walking in quicksand. I close my eyes letting a few tears escape. "Why did you leave me?" If this was a dream couldn't I just make him appear? But then again do I even want him to? What would I say or do? This hurts so much. That and my best friend who I also loved, they both left me they don't want me. I'm nothing just this regular girl nothing special to me. Let's face it my best friend is a majestic wolf and my ex-boyfriend is a beautiful vampire. Of course they wouldn't want me. I'm not even sad I think so much now as I am angry. They both made me a promise. Both didn't keep theirs. I hate this feeling. The sun is down now and I can't even see what is in front of me. I'm freezing.

I hear something around me and start to have the feeling I'm being watched and surrounded. I here giggling but its deep sounding. My heart starts to race. Bella come on wake up! I tell myself. I see yellow eyes surrounding me. "Yum Yum!"

I feel something bite down on my leg. I scream out in pain. They laugh and start tackling me down. These creatures gain up on me and tie my arms and legs up and start carrying me off. "Stop it put me down let me go!" I try to squirm and feel little stabs going across my back. "Please!" For a dream this feels too real it really freaking hurts. I gasp out as they start a fire and sit me down. "Yum Yum." They chant around the fire. I struggle to get loose out of the ropes.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRR R! I hear and almost piss myself as this massive shadow comes out and starts grabbing the goblin like creatures and eating them. I scream out in fear as he looks upon me and starts coming towards me. "Sarah? Sarah Friend?" He bellows. I roll around trying to get away but there is no use. He picks me up. "SARAH! SARAH FRIEND!" He pulls me towards him and starts squeezing me. "STOP IT JUST STOP IT!" He looks in my eyes and puts me down. His bottom lip drops. "Sarah?" He starts to tear up and yanks the ropes of me. I gasp and rub my arms together. "Sarah bleeding. Sarah hurt."

"I'm not…" I can't even get the words out. The blood dripping onto the ground makes me queasy. I feel the massive creature pick me back up as though I'm a child and he starts to carry me through the labyrinth.

"I told you not to let her go out alone Sir Didymus! What if something happens to her what if the goblins get her!" I hear them arguing and see them holding a lantern coming our way.

"Sarah hurt bad!" The creature carrying me bellows.

"That's not Sarah Ludo but you did a good job. Fantastic Ludo you're very brave!"

"Ludo brave!" He places me down gently in front of the two little guys.

"See what you did! Look at her back it's all cut up! Now she's going to get blood all over my floor!" Hoggle complains. He sighs irritably.

"Pick her back up Ludo. I'll get her all cleaned up yet again."

He groans out and picks me up. He follows them to the little house like area that is more crossed between a cave and a house. Ludo places me inside like a Barbie doll. "I am very upset with you sir Didymus." Sir Didymus laughs. "You're always upset." Hoggle throws down a vase. "Hogwash you're irresponsible! You put this young lady in harm's way and you're supposed to be a gallant knight! Impossible. Now she lays here bleeding on my floor!"

"Here my dear drink this." Sir Didymus says ignoring Hoggle.

"What is it?" He winks.

"It'll ease the pain my lady!"

I take a swig and start coughing spraying the contents everywhere. "Damn it Sir Didymus Hoggle smacks him in the back of the head. "Drink up my lady it eases the pain!" Hoggle yanks the bottle out of my hand. "She's a young lady no need for that sort of stuff."

He places the bottle down and Sir Didymus grabs it again. "Trust me hurry you're back won't hurt you'll feel damn good after you down this." At this point I'm desperate and will try anything. I down the harsh contents it slightly burns at it goes down but low and behold the little shit was right. I'm feeling pretty good about now. I break out in laughter for some reason and cover my mouth as Hoggle looks about me irritated. Sir Didymus laughs "see I told you!"

"You didn't!" Hoggle yanks the bottle back out of my hand which makes me laugh again. He rolls his eyes. "Errrrrr just lay down! So I can get those cuts cleaned up! You'll get an infection; we can't have that now can we?" I can't help but to laugh again as he reminds me of Charlie my dad. "But look Hoggle she's happy and pain free. In fact look at her she's really quite gorgeous." Hoggle sighs but takes a step back and looks me in the face. "Yeah well I've seen better." He groans and goes back to work on my back. "He's just a prude don't mind him. We don't get many young ladies here and if we do well they certainly don't look like you." I nod but something triggers in me and I think of him again. I close my eyes and my stomach wrenches. The tear works come.

"See Hoggle you done hurt her feelings!" Hoggle steps around and looks at me. "Did I now? Did I really offend you?" He says alarmed. I shake my head. "See! There she said I didn't!" Hoggle looks at me again but I bury my face. "I'm truly sorry Ms. If I did hurt your feelings I meant nothing by it." He says and puts his tiny hand on my shoulder. "You're so cruel Hoggle." Says Sir Didymus. I gasp between sobs. "It's not that."

"Then what is it now just tell us."

"I just want to go home."

Hoggle and Sir Didymus look upon one another. "But you can't Ms. The only way to get home was through Jareth the Goblin King. Once you enter the Labyrinth there is no leaving. You might as well face it this is your home now."

"Then I will go to this Goblin King and demand I be sent home." I feel corny even at those words which breaks me into a drunken laugh and tears mix.

"You can't Ms. The Goblin King is no more. No one has seen or heard from him in many years. In fact the Labyrinth has only gotten worse since his death."

"How did he die?"

"No one knows."

"But he was cruel nonetheless however I swear there are even crueler creatures about the Labyrinth since his demise."

Ok can't I just wake up now? Seriously?

"That is why you mustn't go off adventuring on your own anymore! Just stay here with us where it is safe." I go to argue that but suddenly can't fight off the sleepy feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

NO FLAMES

(I don't own anything I only wish I did)

Chapter 2

"Who is Edward and Jake?"

I narrow my eyes in confusion as Hoggle sits before me on a stool. I sit up Indian style careful not to hit my head on the ceiling. "How do you know their names!" I snap. "You were only talking about it all night in your sleep my lady!" Sir Didymus said. I blush in embarrassment. Then look around upset that I still woke up here and not in my own house.

"Well?" Hoggle asks again only impatiently.

"That's none of your business!"

"Well is that how it is? We take you into our home and feed you take care of you and you are snooty!"

"I am not snooty you are rude!"

Hoggle folds his arms around his chest and Sir Didymus laughs. Ambrosius comes up and starts licking me on the face. I can't help but smile he's cute. I pet the top of his head. "He likes you!" Sir Didymus says. "You are awfully cute. If this wasn't a dream I would be taking you home." Hoggle gets mad and slaps his hands against his thighs. "Are you sure you're not Sarah you sure act like her!" He scurry's across the floor with his little legs and exits out the house slamming the door.

"Who is this Sarah girl?" I ask as I continue to pet the dog.

Sir Didymus sighs and looks me in the eyes. "She was our friend from many years ago. Sort of looked like you. But now that I've seen a closer look you are much prettier." I nod and blush. "She too was once caught in the Labyrinth back when Jareth was King. He gave her hell he did. He took her baby brother Toby in a guest for her threatened to turn him into a goblin if she didn't get there within a certain amount of time. Which was damn near impossible considering how much land and obstacles the Labyrinth covers, that and he kept adding more trials to make it harder on her."

My jaw drops.

"Did she get her brother back?"

"Yes she did and then."

"Shut it right now Sir Didymus you ass!" Hoggle says as he walks back in.

"You tell her nothing else that is none of her concern! And you know we aren't to ever talk about that!"

"But you yourself said that the Goblin King was dead what possible harm could it do now. It's only fair that Bella knows!"

"Well she certainly doesn't tell us about her past and we really shouldn't be discussing this anyhow." Hoggle says with sadness in his eyes.

"Where is Sarah now and Toby?"

"NOT HERE!" He snaps and starts to throw stuff into a cauldron in the fireplace as Sir Didymus lights it.

"They haven't been here in years Bella." Sir Didymus says softly.

"So why does everyone think I am her?"

"You sort of look like her, but your faces are different. Your hair is the same length and color. You were both pale. Both…" He stops and wipes his eyes as he stirs.

"You miss her…" I say as a matter of fact.

"NO I DON'T! We are better off this way. Just left alone we don't need no pesky stupid girls bothering us!" I sigh getting the point.

"Fine I'll be on my way I need to get home to Charlie anyhow."

"Stupid girl you don't listen do you! There is no way out!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Fine GO! GET OUT!" Hoggle uses his tiny hands to try and shove me out the door.

"But Hoggle!" I hear Sir Didymus start to say.

"Let her be! She'll figure it out and if not so be it!"

He slams the door and Ludo is still sitting there.

"Ludo have you been here all night?" He nods.

"Sarah friend."

I'm really getting tired of hearing this girls name.

"I'm not Sarah Ludo I'm sorry about your friend but I am Bella."

He nods looking at me and sniffs my hair sending chills down my spine.

"Not Sarah?"

"Yes Ludo that's right I'm not her."

"Bella friend?"

I smile.

"Yes Ludo and thank you for saving me from the well whatever they were last night."

"Bella friend!" He says more excitably.

"Yes I am your friend."

"It seems though I have kept your other friends enough. It is time I go my own way so I can get home."

Ludo shakes his head.

"No Sarah. Dangerous. Ludo go with!"

"Ludo I couldn't do that to you. Please its ok I'll be fine."

He looks sad.

"Not Sarah. Not want me?"  
I sigh and take his hand.

"Fine let's go but I want to hurry."

He smiles as we head towards the castle.

"Do you know the way Ludo?"

He shakes his head.

"I was afraid of that."

As silly as it was I did feel safer with Ludo. He was at least 8 feet tall a mouth full of teeth and had horns. His fur was brownish rusty red like Jake's when… That pang starts again and I try to breath.  
"Not Sarah sad?"

I nod.

"I'll be ok Ludo just give me a minute."  
I lean against a tree and push the wolf out of my mind.

"Ok let's go."

I take notice the rock walls we've been walking amongst have turned into green hedges.

"Well at least there is a change maybe that means we're getting closer."

Ludo starts to look worried as I glance over at him.

"Oh come on Ludo what could possibly scare you. You're as big as a house!"

I pull him along and we come across some logs five of them in a circle. I squint my eyes and take notice the heads sitting on top. I find myself squeezing Ludo's hand a bit tighter now. "Are those heads!" I say as we stand in the middle off them. I come up to one for a closer look. They look dead but they are firey red with beak looking mouths crazy eyes. I reach out my hand to touch one. When I jump back in a scream against Ludo as it smile suddenly and its eyes roll around. Their bodies shoot out from the ground and connect to their heads. "Ludo!" I feel silly as I yell out his name and realize he's even more frightened than I am. "Ludo scared." He says.

They start pouncing around the logs shouting and singing. "WHAT THE HELL!" I say as Ludo and I are back to back walking in a circle. The dance around and start tossing each other's heads around. Ludo lets out a whimper of fear as fire circles us amongst the logs. "Ludo we're trapped!" Ludo puts his arms around me defensively. "Ludo scared." I sigh as we start coughing. We're breathing in the smoke. "Ludo what do we do?" I knew we couldn't very well run out without dying from the fire but then knew if we just stayed were we'd suffocate to death. The creatures one by one start to fly out at me. "NO!" Ludo grabs me and wraps himself around me. "BELLA FRIEND!" He yells and I feel the earth beneath me shake and rocks come tumbling towards us. The fire starts to die out and Ludo picks me up and starts running as the creatures continue to chase us. Three of them launch onto Ludo's back and start biting him as he falls to his knees still trying to hang on to me. "LUDO!" I call out and abruptly leap out of his arms trying to through the creature off him. "HEY LADY THAT'S HIS HEAD!" The fifth one calls out as he tackles me to the ground. He puts his hands around my head. "We want your head now. That could be fun." He smiles crazed. Ludo cries out even hurting my ears as I cover them. He knocks the creature off me and takes off with me in a fireman hold as I look back and see the creatures slowly losing pace with us Ludo doesn't stop until they are far gone.

He doesn't put me down for some time. We come across a forest like area where he sits me down on a log. He lifts up my arms and legs. "Not Sarah hurt?" I sigh still sick of her name and wish I knew more about this freaking girl. "Yes Ludo Bella isn't hurt." My tummy growls. "Not Sarah hungry?" I nod. "It's ok Ludo we can find some berries or something. " I force a smile seeing his concern. I really was starting to like Ludo he was a big sweetie. Sure he kind of smelt like a wet dog but he's saved my life twice now. More than I can say for… I think of them again and grab my tummy but Ludo thinks it's out of hunger. "Ludo go find food!" He looks at me. "Stay here!" He says and takes off.

I wait a bit looking at the sky I find myself wondering why there aren't any stars. "Ludo food!"

He hands me something and I take a second glance and see it's one of the goblins on a stick. "What the hell Ludo!" I run off towards a tree and puke. "Food. Not Sarah?"

"Ludo please I'm Bella and yes I'm hungry but I can't eat that."

He looks upon me completely confused. I look upon the goblin and lose it yet again. "Get that away from me. Please." Ludo pouts and sits across from me turning his back towards me but I can still hear him munching down on the goblin. "Oh God." I say without control I have to leave the area and feel like I could puke again. I find some berries and apples as I grab a handful of berries and devour them. Then I grab an apple and start to munch down on it. It's not enough to make me full not even near but it's better than nothing. I lean against the tree suckling what is left of the juice from the apple core as I am also very thirsty now.

"Ludo do you know why this is the only part of the Labyrinth with live plants? Everything else is dead." I ask taking notice of how odd that is.

My answer comes quickly as I start to feel funny. I stand up and everything is blurry and I feel like I'm walking on a slanted hill. "I will stay with you isn't that enough?"

"Edward?" I say as he looks upon me.

He nods.

"But you didn't stay. You didn't."

"You're just not good for me Bella."

I gasp and cover my ears. "Stop it!" I cry.

"You promised you promised you would stay…"

He starts fading out as I reach out my hand.

"Edward! You can't you can't leave me!"

I sink into the ground digging my nails into it.

"Why you acting like this all he did was hurt you."

"Jake?" I look up and see him leaning over me.

"You're pitiful look at you!" His eyes start to glow red.

"That is why we left you! You're weak pathetic! No one wants you Bella."

"Jake how could you say that. You, You were my very best friend!" I yell behind tears.

I toss and turn along the dirt. Sweat pours from my entire body. "Please stop just stop it."


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own anything)

Chapter 3

The ground beneath me is nice and cool I find myself snuggling to it. "Bella ok?" I sigh realizing I'm still not waking up at home. "Ludo…" I close my eyes forcing myself not to lash out. It's not his fault. Finally I make myself raise up. I look around seeing that we are in a cave. "Is this your home Ludo?" He nods. He slowly makes his way towards me and cups my chin. I smile realizing he's examining me. "I'm ok…" He pets my head and hugs me. I start to realize he only calls me by name when he's worried or I'm in harm's way.

My head is pounding and I'm thirsty. I stand up and walk around the cave as I hear water. "Ludo is there water in here?" Ludo nods and points to an area. It's cascaded with a blue lighting I'm not even sure how that is possible but it's beautiful. "Wow Ludo! That's amazing it's so beautiful."

"Not Sarah swim?" He nods and points again.

"You're the best!" I say and give him a big hug surprising even myself.

But I'm so thirsty and am covered in filth I dash towards the water. I waste no time getting my fill drinking the water as I cup it into my hands. "Not Sarah swim!" I jump and turn as I see Ludo right behind me he picks me up. "No what are you doing! Ludo!" He drops me into the water. "LUDO!" I say as I come back up. "That was very bad Ludo! Very bad!" Ludo frowns and slumps to the floor. Something about a big overgrown monster like creature pouting makes me break into laughter. I sigh. "It's ok Ludo." I smile and splash him. "Oh shit." I think as I see him smile. "Shit. Not Sarah Shit." He says smiling and dip his hands in the water I cover my face as he sends a practical tidal wave at me. I gasp for air and start laughing again. "You're too funny!"

Ludo laughs hard enough to shake even the earth I stand on under the water. I dive back under letting the water run through my hair. The coolness of the water reliefs my soreness and I even feel my headache start to die down. I come up under the waterfall enjoying how it hits along my body. For once I feel myself relax and enjoying the moment. Making me almost fears leaving this cave but I know it must be morning now and I need to continue my way to the castle before it gets dark again. I make myself get out of the refreshing water and drink a bit more.

"I better be on my way. You know Ludo you don't have to come with if you would rather stay home I understand. It's not your responsibility to watch over me. I know you have your own life to get back to."

He shakes his head and follows me out.

"Are you sure?" I ask again as we are outside his cave.

He nods and takes my hand.

The breeze hits and my teeth start to chatter as I get cold. I continue onward doing my best to ignore it. My tummy lets out a loud grumble and I slap at it annoyed. I roll my eyes. Though the castle looks to be closer I know it's just a trick of the labyrinth as I see rolls of walls ahead of us. "Well here we go." I say looking back to Ludo as I press on. We zigzag between walls when finally we come to two doors. One with a knocker through face's ears the other with the knocker through its mouth. I try to turn the door knobs on both doors but nothing. I shrug and look to Ludo confused. I reach out my hand and reach for the knocker of the one who's on the left.

His eyes open and he opens his mouth. "Hello, Hello!" I jump back and control the urge to scream. I narrow my eyes staring at the knocker. "Um hello?" I say as his eyes close again. I shake my head in wonder and reach for the knocker again. I hear the other one start mumbling. I turn my attention to him and realize he can't talk because of the knocker in his mouth. I grab hold of it and pull it out. He wiggles his lips around. "Ah so much better."

"Look it's a girl!"

The other one opens its eyes.  
"What?"

"A WOMAN A GIRL HERE! She's very pretty!"

The other knocker rolls his eyes. "He's just sucking up so you don't make him put that knocker back in his mouth. Not that I blame him." I raise a brow not sure what to say. "Um can I go through one of these doors?"

"That depends…"

"Depends on what exactly?"

"Well one of us always tells the truth and one of us always lies."  
"What's that supposed to mean."  
"Indeed what does it mean?"

I roll my eyes getting impatient.

"Please I must press on."  
"But it is important nonetheless. One of us leads to certain death and one of us leads towards the castle."

"I need the door that leads to the castle of course."

"Well you hear that? She needs the one that leads to the castle."

The other door laughs.

"That would be I."

"No it is I that leads to the castle he leads to certain death."

"I don't want to play your games! Now tell me which door is it that I need!"

"Impatient isn't she?"

"Yes she is. Perhaps we should open the door that leads to certain death."

I shake my head.

"Look I'm sorry for my rudeness but as you can see I don't belong here. I wish to get home therefore I need to find the King so he can send me home."

The both laugh.

"The Goblin King?"

"He is no more! And even if he was alive he'd never let you leave."

"This is your home now."

"You all keep saying that but I don't belong here. Now please help me I need the door that leads to the castle so I can get home."

"I can't hear her did she say?" The one with the knocker through his ears says.

An idea springs in my head.

"So which one of you always tells the truth?"

"That would be I!" They both say.

"And which one always lies?"

"Not I!" The one with the knocker through its ears says.

I smile and reach over taking the knocker out of his ears. "You're the liar and he's the one telling the truth."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Is that correct?" The other ask.

"No I know I'm right. You claimed you couldn't hear me but answered me just fine. So I'm going to do you both favor."

"What's that?" The one that had the knocker through his ears asks.

Just as he opens his mouth I force the ring into his mouth. And the one that had the knocker through his mouth I put through his ears. "Maybe this way you two can't trick anyone again."

The other goes to complain but only mumbles. The other one remains quiet. I use the knocker of the one through its mouth now and the door opens. "Come on Ludo." I say as I walk through the door. The door slams shut. "LUDO!" I scream out and pound on the other side. "LET HIM THROUGH LUDO!" I kick and scream at the door. "DAMN IT!" I yell. "I'm sorry Ludo if you can hear me go home. Please just go home be safe. I'll be ok!" I'm almost in tears. I turn around and decide there's nothing I can really do but move on. I take a few steps and scream as the earth beneath me crumbles and I start to fall. Shit I was wrong I think I'm falling to my death I choose the wrong damn door!  
All a sudden something catches me by the arms. But it feels like a set of hands I look down and see hands all over reaching out for me. I scream out again as one grabs my thigh and another grabs my throat. "Please!" I say behind choking. "Up or down?" The hands began to talk. What the hell is going on! "I don't know I don't know where I am."  
"This is the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth."

The hand releases my throat and I feel another set of hands grab at my breast. "STOP THAT!" I squirm. "You're hurting me!" The hands start laughing. "STOP THAT YOU'RE HURTING ME THEY MOCK!" And start tearing my clothes apart. I feel a hand at my crotch. "NO LET ME GO!"

"Very well!" They laugh and drop me as I began to fall again.

"NO PLEASE!" They grab me again.

They began clawing at my back and waist and chest.

"You said you'd never leave me!" They laugh.

"I love you Edward!"

"I love you Jake you're my best friend."

"I don't want you to go!"

"STOP IT!" I scream.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt me Jake!"

I shake as they grip me harshly tearing at my clothes and continue to claw at me.

"Jake!"

"Edward!"

"Edward, Jake, Edward, Jake." They laugh.

"STOP IT!" I scream so loud I feel the back of my throat go raw.

One of the hands starts making its way up towards my crotch again.

"I bet she's a virgin."

"LET ME GO NOW!" I scream and bite down on one of the hands.

This time they let go and I fall for what seems like forever before I hit a solid mass of ground and wonder how I am not dead. I just lay there with no fight left in me. Curl up my legs to my stomach.

"You poor thing! This is all my fault!"

I hear his voice but ignore it. I curl up tighter. He sighs.

"You have to get up. This is far from over. You are in the Oubliette Chamber now. If you continue to lay here you will eventually die."

"SO BE IT!" I cry.

"You don't mean that now up come on."

I feel him tugging at me.

"I am sorry Ms. I should have never made you leave the house."

I force myself up.

"OH dear!" He says blushing and I look down.

Immediately I cover myself and start to cry again.

"Please don't cry. We will find you some clothes but for now you must get up. Let's get out of here!"

Sorely I raise.

"Come on now I will show you the way out and I promise I will personally lead you to the castle after this! Sir Didymus awaits us he didn't want to risk Ambrosius life in here."

I start to follow him as the ground starts to shake.

"RUN!" He yells and I look back to see a row of spikes coming right for us.

That's not the worst part. They are coming from both ends.

"Quick!" He says as he's heading directly towards the spikes in front.

"BUT HOGGLE!" I holler.

"Just trust me." He takes my hand and just before the spikes are about to hit us he ducks away in another room that I would have never seen.

I gasp as I see the two walls of spikes hit knowing that was nearly or death.

"It's not over yet so don't get to comfy."

My heart was racing as it was but now my entire body shakes at his words.

"Stay close. Do not touch anything and do not go in front of me. This place is full of traps."

Hoggle starts counting as we walk along. He turns towards me.

"Now pay attention do as I do and you will be fine."

I nod and watch covering my mouth in shock as Hoggle steps on some sort of switch plate and an swinging as comes right for him. Hoggle quickly jumps across as it swings past.

"OH MY GOD!" I say as he stands on the other side.

I watch the blade going back and forth scared out of my mind.

"Count Bella. Like this one, two, three, jump, one, two, three jump. Hurry up this isn't the only one you know!" I swallow and my hands shake.

I count as the blade passes and jump as it barely misses me.

"You're going to have to be a lot faster than that with these last few."

"Now one, two," Hoggle jumps as two blades come a swinging.

"Hoggle I can't I'm two slow!" I panic as I watch them swing on by.

"You can and you will now hurry up this isn't even the worst one!"

I wipe the tears from my eyes so I can see better. I wait as the second one goes past and close my eyes and jump. I trip on my face but missed the blades. "Are you alright?" He ask as I rise up and wipe my nose off. I nod. "One more coming but this is the worst one. You got to roll on your side as fast as you can." He lays on the floor and shows me an example. "There is no other way past as it takes up the entire length of the hallway. Hoggle leads me there as it drops in front of us and starts swaying fast and shows no way of getting past other than to roll underneath as it goes. Hoggle with one nod hurriedly rolls underneath. "I'm on the other side Bella come on now." He calls. I finally breathe as I hear he made it. I bite my bottom lip and lay down on my side watching as the blade swings. I brave it up and start to roll as fast as I can but I am a lot bigger than Hoggle and the blade doesn't allow much room. The minute I roll underneath I feel the blade run against my hip, thigh and arm. I gasp and continue to roll even through the pain knowing I can't just lay there once it hits. It continues to cut into me as I roll to the other side. I freeze once I make it. The pain is unreal. My body folds up.

"Oh my!" Hoggle says.

"I'm sorry Hoggle."

"My dear why are you apologizing!" He sighs looking me in the eyes.

"I should have calculated that better. You're bigger than me of course it sliced and diced you!" Hoggle says angrily but not at me.

"Come my dear I know you hurt greatly but I must let Sir Didymus know you are hurt and we can't climb out of here after all.

I balance my unhurt arm amongst the floor and rise up. But I can't come to a full stand so I crawl towards the area Hoggle goes. "Sir Didymus! Can you hear me?" He shouts above. I see a hole above a good distance ahead. "Sir Didymus!" He calls again. I hear Ambrosius barking. "Yes, Yes are you coming up now?" Sir Didymus ask.

"I'm afraid not Bella is hurt. I need you to go find Ludo and get a very long robe. Ludo will have to pull her up if we are to get out of here." Hoggle looks to me sighing. "That and she needs a change of clothes."  
"How do I find clothes that big!" Sir Didymus ask.

"I don't know just do it and hurry it's getting cold and will be dark very soon!"

"Very well." He says as Ambrosius barks again.

I start to shiver uncontrollably. I don't even begin to look at my wounds knowing it will only make me more ill. The sight of blood alone makes me sick and I can tell without looking the cuts are deep. Hoggle opens a pouch and begins thumbing through it. "What's all those shiny things?" He smiles. "This is my collection. I love shiny things of all sorts." He shrugs. "Don't know why just always have." He sighs pulling out some strands of silk. He begins placing them on my wounds. "This will at least keep the dirt off until I can get them sewn up."

"I'm sorry Hoggle."

"For what?"

"For hurting your feelings when I asked about Sarah." I sigh.

"And I'm sorry for snapping at you when you asked about… Well them…"

Hoggle sighs and leans back against the wall.

"I think we might actually understand each other more than you think. It seems you have been hurt just as I or should I say we. It hurts to be left then then forgotten by someone you thought was your friend."

I nod with a knot forming in my throat.

"Yes. Yes it most certainly does especially when they promise never to do such a thing." I say.

"Damn straight."

I must had passed out because the next thing I hear is Hoggle saying.

"OK pull her up!"

I feel my body start to lift up. I shake my head trying to wake up. I feel Ludo's furry arms around me and half smile thankful he's ok. However I can't stay awake


	4. Chapter 4

(I don't own anything unfortunately!)

Chapter 4

I smell something wonderful as I wake. I forget about my wounds though and stretch. I groan out in pain. "Don't do that you'll rip them open again!" Hoggle snaps at me. I finally look upon my cuts and see what a fine job Hoggle did stitching me up. "Brillant!" I say impressed. He smiles "Yes well the smaller and tighter the less you will scar!" I put my finger to the one on my arm. "Thank you!" He nods. "Yes well now you should eat! We are tired of hearing that stomach of yours it's bad enough you don't shut up when you're sleeping!" I blush wondering what the hell they have heard. "Where is Ludo?"

"He's outside waiting to see how you are actually hasn't left since."

"How long was I out?"

"2 almost 3 days."

"Oh no poor Ludo."

"Poor Ludo? Poor us! He doesn't have to listen to your nonstop Edward this and that!"

I ignore him realizing this is just how Hoggle is. He means well but he's an ass. "Has he ate?"

"Edward? I don't know and frankly don't give a damn! Why do you care when he's hurt you so badly?!"

"No." I swallow. "Ludo."

"Oh well yes I'm sure there are more than enough goblins to suffice him."

I wrinkle my nose in disgust. Sir Didymus hands me a bowl.

"It smells wonderful what is it?" I say looking at the bowl it almost looks like roast or something of the such. "Why does it manner what it is? Its food now eat it." I'm so hungry I don't even question it further. I simply devour it. "Would you like some more?" I nod and hold out my bowl. Hoggle fills up my bowl again. I take notice the dress I'm wearing. It's yellowish looking and looks to be eaten by moths. It looks to have once been a beautiful white dress. But not so much now… "Um Hoggle did you?" He nods and blushes. "Well we couldn't very well have you running around the Labyrinth naked now could we?"

I blush in return. "Thank you."

"Now eat up. We leave for the castle soon. This time the three of us will travel with you."

"Hoggle…"

"Don't even try to argue. We will lead you to the castle grounds."

"Thank you."  
Hoggle rolls his eyes.

"Yeah yeah hurry and eat."

Sir Didymus and Hoggle lead the way as Ludo and I follow them towards the castle. Finally we get to the castle grounds. "Listen Bella from here you must run straight from here to the castle doors you must figure out how to get in from there. "But." I go to argue and hear the howling begin. "There is no time to agrue we can only keep them off you for so long now go!" My jaw drops and I gasp. I see the pack of wolves heading straight for us. "RUN!" Sir Didymus says. I swallow and take off running as fast as I can towards the castle not looking back but fear greatly for my three friends that are fending off the wolves. I come to the castle doors but can't push them open. I look back in a panic. "TRY HARDER BELLA YOU CAN DO IT!" Hoggle yells as he stabs a wolf. I close my eyes and lean my entire body into the door and push with all my might. It scraps against the ground as it finally starts to open.

I work quickly as I see two wolves looking back towards me running this way. I gasp and quickly lean against the opposite side of the door and start to close it. I get it closed and jump as I hear the wolves scarping their paws against it trying to get in. I slide down the door and lean back against it so they can't force their way through. After while they stop I nervously get up and take in the castle. It looks to be completely vacated. Inside its solid rock even the floor itself the walls everything. "Hello?" I call out feeling awkward about that.

I make my way about the rooms looking around. I see nothing of real importance or signs of life until I get to a hallway and walk down it. About the center of the hall is another room. I stop and my hair stands on end and I gasp. I see him as he sits upon his throne. I swallow and shake all over. I very slowly enter the room. I narrow my eyes trying to get a better look. I start to get that anxious feeling that any moment something could very well jump out and get me.

This must be the King they were talking about and if so I am in trouble indeed. He most certainly looks dead. He sits in a thinking pose looking terribly sad. He's covered in dust and cobwebs. I find myself pondering though why his body hasn't decomposed yet a lot of things about this place isn't nothing like home. Even with my recent discovery of vampires and wolves this place still tops that even. I come closer to the body staring upon it. I find myself thinking on how he was a very attractive man. He's clothes could certainly use some modernization but then again he's dead so I suppose fashion is the least of his worries. "What's with the spandex?" I find myself saying out loud as I look upon his pants.

It isn't until I'm near enough on him to practically reach out and touch him that I realize he's got tears upon his eyes. I watch as one makes its way off his face on to the floor where it drops down and lands forming a crystal as it rolls right at my foot. I bend down and pick it up. I roll it around in my hand another lands and I pick it up. I roll the two in my hand curiously.

"Not bad."

I drop the crystals as they shatter to the floor I scream out as he smiles upon me. I back up against a pillar. "Ah now why'd you go and do that?" He looks upon the ground at the shattered crystals. My breathing speeds up and my heart feels like it's going to explode out of my chest.

"You. You're dead." I say stupidly

He cocks an eyebrow my way.  
"Am I now?"

I nod. He looks upon himself and shakes off the dirt and cobwebs. "Well I suppose I could see why you would think that." I swallow again as he comes closer towards me. "I'm not the only one all of Labyrinth thinks so." He ignores my last comment and stops before as I've nowhere left to go. "Such a pretty little thing aren't you?" He runs his hand along my cheek as I turn my head away from him. "Can't say I like the dress…" He looks upon it in disgust. "In fact I must say I hate that dress." He looks in enraged. "Where did you get that dress!" He grabs my arm and starts shaking me. I cry out as it's the own that's currently in stitches. He raises the sleeve on my dress examining my arm. "My, My how'd you get that." I yank away from him. He shakes his head.

"That is not your dress!" He says and grabs it by the collar and rips it off me.

He tears it into shreds and throws it upon the ground. I cover myself.

"Please sir I just want to get home!" I finally say hiding behind the pillar now.

I gasp as he appears suddenly behind me.

"Home?" He looks upon my body.

"Yes please back home to Forks."

"In such a hurry and we just met." He holds his finger out and makes a circle motion with it as I involuntarily put my arms to the side and walk around in a circle.

He tilts his head to the side as I come to a stop.

"Very beautiful indeed." He says as I stand in my bra and panties.

I start to back away from him again.  
"Stay still." He says and I look down to see I'm in sapphire blue dress with black lace upon the skirt part and it's got a black bow tied to the side.

"That suits you much better!" He says making me twirl around again.

"Now let's see what I can do about my um how did you put it? Spandex I should say?" He looks down upon his pants and winks.

I blush.

"Is this more of what you're accustomed to?" He looks down upon himself and he's now wearing black trousers.

I say nothing it's not modern but at least it hides more… He reaches his hand out again and I slap it. He laughs. "Please I was just looking." I look down to see what he's referring to. The cut on my thigh shows under the dress. "You're quite beat up aren't you?"

"I shall like to heal you. But for a price of course."

"Heal me?"  
He nods and goes back towards his throne and sits down kicking out his feet to the side.

"Yes that is what I said is it not?"

Once again I say nothing and wait I've no idea what to make of him.

"I would completely heal you for a kiss."

"A kiss?"

"Are you hard of hearing my dear or just a mimic?"  
"No thank you I will keep my wounds."

"That much pride not even just for a peck on the cheek?"

I shake my head.

"Very well have it your way." He looks bored now and looks to his finger nails.

"I assume you'll be needing a room?" He says.

"A roo?" I start to say and stop myself. "Please sir I really wish just to go home my family awaits me."

"Well they can await you a bit longer can't they? It is very rude to come here expecting to get what you want yet you have no desire to give me what I want in return."

I sigh annoyed now.

"What is it that I must give you in order to go back home?"

"Your time that is all."

"How much time would that be?"

"Whenever I say I'm done with you then you may go."  
"That's hardly fair!"

He raises a brow.

"I've heard that before!"

He leaps up coming back towards me.  
"What is it with girls like you? Always going on about what's fair and what's not! Always expecting us to grovel at your feet and give you what you want when you want it!"

"With all due respect sir you by no means are groveling at my feet or giving me anywhere near what I want. In fact well I think you're an ass!" He puts his hand to his chin a look of amusement crosses it. He points his finger out to the side of me. I cover my mouth to keep from screaming as a donkey appears beside me.

"No my dear that's an ass. Well that's certainly a new one maybe you are different. We shall see."

I sigh feeling defeated. There is no way this guy is letting me go. I slouch down I decide to drop my formal attitude and the yes sir no sir act. Yet again I find myself in the midst of a man with supernatural abilities and yet again all I can do is stand here and watch as he makes all the decisions. I'm really starting to have a problem with men and not being allowed to decide anything for myself!

"Are you hungry?" He asks.

I roll my eyes and slide down on to the floor. Suddenly I'm in a chair at a long table covered in food. I know it shouldn't but my stomach betrays me and it starts to growl. There's turkey, potatoes, pies, beans, rolls and much more. He grabs an apple and tosses it around in his hand. He kicks out his feet on the table and takes a bite. "Eat up I promise it's not poisoned." I shiver at his words remembering the berries and apples in the Labyrinth and how it affected me. He looks upon me. "What is your name?"

"Bella."

"Full name please."  
"Bella Swan."  
"That's not your full name."  
Suddenly he's behind me handing me a plate of food. He whispers in my ear.

"Full name please."  
"Isabella Marie Swan."  
"Lovely, I'm Jareth but you can call me master that is fine too."

I roll my eyes thinking yeah that's going to happen.

"Don't do that it takes away from your beauty." He says now sitting back across the table spinning around three crystal balls.

I stop chewing my roll and watch in true amazement. But then start to eat again knowing it must be yet another one of his magic tricks. My jaw drops however when he starts rolling him down his shoulders and arms catching them. "How do you do that!" He raises a brow as if curious about why I'm interested in his talent. "Maybe one day I'll teach you but for now it and it is rude to talk with a full mouth." I cover my mouth and swallow. I grab a turkey leg and eat it like a starved animal. I ignore his rude comment considering how rude it is he's keeping me prisoner so to speak. I also don't give him the benefit of saying this is the best meal I've ever had in my entire life no instead I solely enjoy it to the last crumb. I look up to see he's watching my every move.

"What?" I say snippy like.

"I was admiring you but then you talked…" He sighs and stands up clapping his hands together and the table and food disappear.

"How do you do all that?" I ask in wonder.

"Magic my dear. Don't you believe in magic?"

Something about his question makes me think of Edward and Jake. I grab my stomach as that panic feeling starts to rush over me again. I close my eyes. Push it out I tell himself. "Something I said?" I open my eyes and nearly scream as he's right in front of me. I shake my head and take a step back. He

grabs my hand and twirls me around. I wince in pain. He shakes his head and runs his hand down my arm waist and thigh where the cuts are. "If you won't allow me to heal you at least tell me how you retrieved these."

"Through your Labyrinth how else do you presume I got them!" I yank away from him and start to walk off.

"Stop!" He demands.

"Allow me to show you to your room."

"Oh so what now I'm being formally kidnapped?"

"It's not kidnapping when you sought me out first."

"Pardon me then I should have said formally held prisoner."

He shakes his head and my body lifts from the ground. It flies through the castle where a door opens. I start to float downstairs into a dark cold room. I hear the squeaking of an iron door. My feet hit the ground and I hear the door slam shut and lock. I gasp and shoot up. I shake at the bars. "Let me out!" I hear Jareth coming down the stairs.

"Do you like it? It's really quite cozy especially when the rats come out." I see his shadow casted around me as the light from the doorway cast through the room.

"I had another room in mind. Much more comfortable but seeing as how you're determined to be my prisoner instead of my guest I felt I couldn't let you down."

"Goodnight my dear Isabella. Sweet dreams." He disappears and the door slams shut.

The only light about the room is what little from the outside a very small window allows the moon to shine inside. I slump down defeated and wrap my arms around my knees. "What an asshole! I swear to God!"

I hear someone snickering. "Hello?" I call out and look around. "Hello Ms." I turn to see what looks to be an old man with a hunged back next to me. I gasp. "He's keeping you down here too!" He hobbles towards me and grabs the bars peeking into my cell. "Ah Ms. It's not so bad really! Roof over our heads all the food we could eat and when it rains it leaks so plenty to drink. Now I've got something pretty to look at couldn't get much better than that!"

"Are you mad?" My eyes widen as I back away from his cell.

The old man snickers again.

"Perhaps I am."

"And what food are you referring to I don't see any food!"

"The rats will come out soon enough."

I feel queasy at the thought. "Gross!"

"It's not so bad really. It's better we make food of them before they do of us and believe me they will try. Pesky little boogers."

"I think you've been down here too long."

I grimace as I catch sight of his teeth. He's missing a few here and there and they are yellow and black. He's got warts upon his nose and cheek. "Are they're more of us?"

"Nope just you and I Ms. I do believe the others might be dead."

Chills run down my spine.

"Dear God."

I run my hands along my arms trying to keep warm. I find a corner and lean into it. For some reason I look down upon the fancy dress he put me in and laugh. "What is so funny Ms?"

"Nothing I suppose." My wounds throb the colder I get. I start to think of Charlie and how he must be worried sick about me. I wonder if he's called my mother yet God I can't even imagine how she's reacting. I scream out as I feel something scurry across my feet. I jump up feeling another.

"Here they come!" He says excitably.

I see him pick one up and turn his back to me as I hear him munching down on it. God I think I'm going to be sick. "Ow!" I yell out as one bits my ankle. I pick it up and throw it against the wall. "Get off me" I say trying to climb the cell bars to get away from them. They start running up towards me trying to get to me. Something in me snaps and I jump down and start kicking them and throwing them as they bite at me. "Feisty!" The old man says jumping up and down as if this is entertaining him. I finally get to the last one and snap its neck as it bites down on my finger. "I better not get rabies."

"May I please?" He says looking to the rats upon the ground. I wrinkle my nose but now the poor man must be starving. I sigh and start picking up the bodies and hand them to him. The urge to puke waves heavily on me. I feel bad for my thoughts on this old man thinking how insane he is when I realize I'd be insane to if I'd been here for as long as he has. He looks like he's been here for many years I couldn't even imagine.

He makes a pile in the corner of his cell. That will feed me for quite some time thank you Ms!" He says truly as though it were Christmas. I sigh feeling terrible now. "I'm so sorry." He looks at me confused. "Why Ms? You just did me a big favor." I shake my head in pity. I think about the big meal I just had and how this poor man is eager and grateful just to be eating rats.

Sit back down on the floor and wipe the blood from the bites off my body. The old man sits in the corner of his cell closest to me. "So sad my dear why the long face." In my head I'm thinking are you kidding me? I'm locked in here with you and for God knows how long and hell I might even end up like you. But I remember once again his mind isn't as mine as he's been in here for quite some time this nothing new to him and hell I'm probably the only person he's seen in quite some time.

"Is it a lost love?" He says peering over at me.

I sigh.

"Please sir I'm very tired actually. I do not wish to talk anymore tonight."

"Ah then it is a lost love." He sighs looking to the ceiling.

"What was his name?"

"It isn't a lost love. " Even I wince at my own lie.

"Ah but it is I see it in your eyes."

I close my eyes as the knot in my throat forms and my gut wrenches. I remember the passionate kiss Edward gave me just before he left me. I knew then. I didn't want to but I knew then it was over. He'd never kissed me like that before. The irony it was such a perfect kiss yet it was to be our last that was the only reason he kissed me that way and it hurt even more to know that.

"What was his name my dear?" The man says softly.

I sigh defeated.

"Edward Cullen."

"Was he your first love?"

I nod as it hurts just saying his name.

"Yes he was." I swallow as the pain begins.

"How did you two meet?"

"I first saw him in the cafeteria at school. He was gorgeous. His entire family was… Of course they were all…" I close my eyes again.

"All what my dear?"

"Vampires." I laugh as the tears come down.

"Vampires huh?" He sort of laughs.

"Yes vampires, Carlisle their father turned them all he and his wife Esme are their adoptive parents Edward had 5 other brothers and sisters all chosen and turned by Carlisle. They didn't go around devouring humans or anything of that's what you're thinking they only fed off animals."

Something about that makes him laugh hard.

"Edward's not like that." I sigh as I say his name again.

"He must have done a real number on you. You wince as though you've been slapped every time you speak his name."

I quickly wipe away the already forming tears in my eyes before they have time to drop.

"I suppose so but it's my fault."

The old man raises now looking at me.

"Why's is that exactly?"  
"I'm too ordinary. I don't belong in Edward's world."

"What makes you think that?"

"He said so himself that and I always really knew. I think honestly from the time I fell for him I knew it was a doomed relationship." The tears don't stop now as they fall.

"My dear I must say you're anything but ordinary I do believe."

"With all due respect you don't know me. Trust me I am very blah."

"My ex boyfriend is a vampire and my best friend is a wolf. I'm well I'm just Bella Swan a small town girl there's absolutely nothing special to me if anything this place just reminds me of that fact even more. I will never belong in their world. They know it. I know it."

"Maybe he's right you don't belong in his world. Or theirs as you put it."

He says and it stabs like a knife. I lean into my knees and bawl like an infant.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically behind tears.

"What you said it yourself my dear it can only be true. Do not be upset that someone actually agrees with you."

I nod and lay down.

"He was an idiot." He randomly says.

"Excuse me?"

"Edward, how he could leave a pretty girl like you that's clearly over the moon for him. He was an idiot it makes no since. I don't think he ever really loved you."

"You don't know Edward! Hush your mouth how dare you!"

The old man chuckles.  
"I only speak the truth my dear. I've I had someone look at me the way you look when you speak of him I'd never let her out my sight. You got stars in your eyes. Sure they're a bit burned out now but you can see what was there before. Some powerful stuff."

"You're right they are burned out."

"If he ever came back what would you do?" The old man asks.

As he ask a first a surge of happiness passes through me but the more I think on the pain how he left me. A wave of anger hits.

"I don't know what I'd do." I close my eyes.

"If he said please come back to me what would you say?"

"I don't know sir now please! Haven't you tormented me enough!"

"Very well what about this best friend of yours?"  
"He was my sun. He was the only one that could take the pain away when Edward left me."

"Interesting, sounds almost like you were in love with him too."

"No I loved him but nothing like Edward and I was never in love with Jake. He just well he made things better. With him the pain was easier to deal with. It was always there still but I could make myself get up every morning knowing Jake was around. But like Edward he had his family his pack his own world…"  
"What became of that?"  
"He too let me know I didn't belong. He broke his promise. They both did. Edward said he'd never leave me. Jake said he'd never hurt me. He knew what Edward did to me yet he turned around and did the same thing. I just wasn't good enough for either of them never will be!" I snap realizing my shaking with anger. Fresh hot tears roll down my face.

"Hmm. Ever think that maybe it is the other way around my dear?"

I shake my head knowing that's not true.

"Carlisle left along with his son and the entire family am I correct?"

I nod.

"Jake chose his pack and left you in the dust. Correct?"

I nod again painfully.

"Then that is what meant by you didn't belong in their world. If you had Carlisle would have chosen to turn you as well and take you along so that you could be with his son. Jake would have introduced you to his pack and wanted to make you feel more at home. But neither of these things happened did they?"

But I don't answer I can't I feel very tired suddenly. I scrunch up to keep as warm as I can and fall into a deep sleep.

(Interlude attempt number one)

Ludo tries to throw Sir Didymus and Hoggle on to the castle walls but instead Sir Didymus hits the castle wall face first and Hoggle gets pelted into the dirt.


	5. Chapter 5

(I don't own anything)

Chapter 5

I awake in a satin sheeted maroon and gold canopy bed. "What on earth?" I jump up and begin to look around. I look down and see I am wearing a white silk gown. I hear a knock at the door and a woman comes in. She's got reddish hair and is wearing a housekeeper's outfit. "The master wishes me to get you dressed for breakfast. "

"Um what?" I say caught completely flat footed.

For one I didn't realize that there were other people in Labyrinth much less in this castle. Secondly why am I still not in the prison how did I wake up here? Thirdly why does he all the sudden care if I get a hardy breakfast? I run my hands through my hair completely confused and agitated. She opens a closet door and starts to rummage through some dresses. "Oh the master would be most pleased if you wore this."  
I sigh and roll my eyes.

"I imagine he would." I say seeing how much cleavage it would be showing as its low cut in the front and laced down in the back in a v shape.

"Who's dresses were these anyhow?" I ask wondering if they were that Sarah chick's.

For some reason the thought of wearing her clothes rather offends me.

"Yours my dear they've always been yours. No one's ever wore them."

"What's your name?" I ask curiously as she picks out my shoes to go with the dress.

"Marie."  
"Oh really? That's my middle name."

"Oh." She perks up. "How fun!"

"Um yeah." I say not sure what else to say to that.

"So does Jareth have others in this castle as well?"

"Oh lovely you and he are on first name basis now? " She perks looking at me.

"Not exactly I just feel awkward calling him the Goblin King and I sure as hell am not calling him master no offense."

She smiles and giggles.

"That is between you and master." She says as she starts to help me take off my gown.

"Um I got it thank you. I do not wish for you to wait on me that's just too weird and I'm kind of a private person." She frowns.

"But he insist."

"Well then I'll put in a good word for you and tell him you helped me wonderfully."

Her smile returns.

"Oh Ms. That would be most kind!"

I nod in relief as she gives me my privacy.

"I'll be right outside if you need me."

I sigh and sit back down on the bed staring upon the dress. What honestly does he think is going to become of all this? What am I his little toy now? I have half the mind to get a more modest dress but fear if I do the poor girl could get in trouble. I promised her otherwise so I reluctantly put on the dress and I was right I roll my eyes upon the mirror. "Damn it." I say out loud trying to hide more of my breast into the dress. "Is something the manner?" I hear her call out. "No I'm alright thank you." I shake my head and brush out the tangles in my hair and slip on the shoes she picked out. I look in the mirror shocked for a moment through my embarrassment I actually find that I do look pretty in this dress. Just don't care for the company it's for.

I find myself looking around for an escape. I walk up to a window and reach out to it. Something sends me flying back. "Jareth." I mumble as I fix my dress getting back up. For some reason it makes me laugh. I shake my head glance at the room one last time and reach for the door handle.

"Oh wow my lady breathtaking if I may say." She looks like she's blushing.

"Well thank you. I guess." Not sure what to make of all this.

My mind wonders back to the poor prisoner still in the cell below the castle. We make our way downstairs. "He awaits in the throne room." She says and walks back up the stairs leaving me to face Jareth on my own. "Jesus." I say feeling my nerves tingling with each step down. I finally make my way to the throne room. But Jareth isn't upon his throne. However there is a table of food. Pancakes, oranges, apples, bananas, bacon, you name it breakfast wise it was there. I look around wondering where he is. I nervously pull out a chair and sit. I start to pick at a grape vine and eat from it. The juicy sweetness fills my mouth and I find myself grabbing another. "Those are my favorite as well." I hear his husky voice and look up. He's sitting on the ceiling with his legs kicked out and crossed. "Jareth!"

"Master…"

"Whatever…" I say and grab another grape.

He floats down and grabs my hand taking the grape into his own mouth and licks my finger.

"You know Isabella its rude not to wait for your host when you're invited to breakfast."

"It's also rude to keep girls prisoner."

He ignores my comment and sits down next to me once again he kicks his feet up on the table looking at me. "That's very bad manners too." I point out looking to his feet.

"Is it now?" He shrugs.

"I like the dress."

I don't say anything as he stares upon me.

"Why thank you master…" He sarcastically says.

"You don't have to call me master." I curt.

He narrows his eyes and breaks into a half smile.

"Hmmm." He says and puts his feet down scooting his chair in.

Jarethpov

I don't know what to make of this. These new feelings rushing through me as I eye the beautiful Isabella I watch her lips move with each bite of the grape she chews upon. Part of me wishes I was that grape. The other part of me wants to throw her back in the dungeon for sassing me. No one's ever talked to me the way she is I'm not sure I like it. Yet in a way it's also refreshing. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's just my sick way of thinking. I watch her breast move upon that dress with each breath she takes. If she only knew the thoughts I'm having about her she'd run for sure. But then again I wouldn't let her. I laugh in spite myself thinking why has she come to Labyrinth? I didn't send her here. It's all very odd really. All I know is the more I look upon her I can't and won't let her leave.

Bellapov

I reach over and grab a pancake. When I can't help but to groan out as one of the stitches on my waist that Hoggle did snaps and the entire thing feels like it's ripping open. "What is it?" Jareth shoots up in his chair. "Nothing." I say behind watery eyes. He shakes his head. I bite my bottom lip as I set back down. "I need to go to my room for a minute." I say raising up. My heart races as I feel the wound only getting bigger the more I move around. I head towards the stairs and fell faint but I force myself to press on. No way I'm letting this jackass press me once again about kissing him.

"ISABELLA!" I hear him holler as everything goes black.

I wake up and my dress is torn up and he's examining my waist. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yell and start hitting him. He ignores me. "You're bleeding out." I roll away from him and he puts his hand down on my shoulder. He looks me in the eyes "Isabella… Don't you find this a little ridiculous? It's one kiss." My face grows furious. I knock his hand off my shoulder. "Ask me."

"NO!"

"Isabella…" He says softly leaning into me.

"NEVER!"

"You'd choose to lay there and bleed to death?"

I nod. He laughs.

"Such a silly girl!"

"You leave me no choice." He picks me up and carries me into the bedroom.

He lays me down and covers me up then leaves the room. I raise back up as soon as he leaves and go look upon the wound in the mirror. "Oh my God." I say looking at how bad it truly is. "My lady?" I hear a call at the door. I sigh thankful it's Marie. "Master says you are in need of some sewing up?" I laugh at this. I shake my head but feel queasy again. She opens the door.

"Oh my Ms! That is quite something!"

I nod.

"You know the master could heal you right?"

"So I've heard."

"He tells me you have denied his request." She says running her hand along my waist.

"Yeah because he expects something else in return."

"Let me guess a kiss?" She giggles.

"How did you know that? What has he?"

"Oh you mean has he kissed me?" She shakes her head.

"Oh I would love it if he would. He's so handsome. Don't you think?"  
I roll my eyes.

"Sure but that's about it."

"How handsome do you think he is?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I supposed very but his ego and stubbornness. Marie what are you doing!" I say moving her hand as it glides up my waist to my breast. "Oh pardon me my lady! I wasn't paying attention I was listening to you talk and… " She turns blushing.

I laugh and blush.

"It's ok Marie I'm sorry I snapped at you that was uncalled for. You just caught me off-guard."  
"That makes two of us." She blushes again turning her head away from me and gathering her sewing kit and alcohol. "You can either lie here or on the bed. This will hurt I don't have anything to give you my lady for the pain. I'm sorry we don't' get many guests here."  
"Many or any." I say.  
She winks and giggles again.

"Honestly though why is Jareth so…"

She looks upon me. I sigh knowing I'd just get her in trouble.

"Nevermind."

I roll over on the bed as she cleans the wound.

"Deep breath here comes the stick."

I groan out and bite my pillow as I feel it go through my skin. I groan out into my pillow stifling my cries I'll be damned if I give Jareth the satisfaction.

"Please Ms. Stop squirming."

"Sorry Marie it's just when Hoggle sewed me up…"

"Hoggle?" She says looking almost mad.

"Um yes… Is there a problem?"

She presses her lips together.

"Do you know Hoggle?" I say looking upon her wondering what the look is about.

She half smiles.

"A bit…"  
"He seems nice… sometimes, so what's the problem?"

"Nothing my lady sorry for my reaction you just don't seem the sort to hang out with such a creature."

"Well sure he's rude, annoying at times but he's brave and sweet when he wants to be." I laugh realizing who that sounds like.

"What is it?" She asks.

I shake my head laughing again.

"Nothing."

She finishes up and helps me up so I can look in the mirror. I stumble a bit and she grabs me around the chest. "Easy my lady perhaps you should lay back down."

"Yes I think I better." I say feeling very sick all a sudden.

Jarethpov

I sit upon her bed watching her scream out in terror. I've never seen anyone in such a mess. At first I fear it is the terror I've brought on her or perhaps this place. Until she calls out his name the tears in her eyes drop on to her pillow as she folds up grabbing at her stomach. At first a surge of complete jealousy drives at me. But I hear the hint of anger as well behind it. Something I've never felt before comes rushing over me as I watch her something I never thought possible.

I gasp at this odd feeling. It's overwhelming and it takes over. I tuck her in tighter and lay beside her. I find myself wanting to know what she dreams about. I find myself wanting to comfort her. I put my arm around her as she sleeps.

Bellapov

I make my way down the stairs and see Jareth at his throne.

"Did you sleep well?"  
He's kicked back spinning those crystal balls around again. I nod.

"Come join me my dear." He says patting his lap for me to sit.

I nod and sit upon his lap.

"Would you like to try?" He hands me a crystal ball.

"Just like this." He shows me as he starts spinning it in his hand.

I take it and try it.

"Very good Isabella."

"Now try two." He adds another into my hand as I keep spinning.

I feel him wrap his arms around my waist. He breathes me in. I lean back against him. He takes the crystals out of my hand and starts kissing along my neck and shoulders. "Isabella." He says as he picks me up and starts carrying me to the bed. He lays me down and starts to kiss my lips.

I gasp as I jump awake.

"Oh my God what the hell was that?" I question myself as I think about the dream.

I rush out of the bed and look into the mirror.

"What is wrong with you!" I shout at myself.

That's it I've got to get out of here. I rush to the closet and try to find something that isn't a damn dress but no such luck. I find a simple black dress and get it on along with some knee high boots. I open the door and rush down the stairs. I don't even look to see if he's at the throne I just want to get out of here! I can't stay here! I want to get back home to Charlie.

I make my way to the door and grab the handle and start to pull.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I turn to see Jareth suddenly on a set of stairs above the ceiling. I look back to the door only it's not there anymore it's another set of stairs. He drops down coming towards me. I take off running. I hear him laugh as the stairs I'm running upon start moving and he's directly in front of me. I gasp and take a step back as he reaches out to me. I keep stepping back not realizing I'm on the edge and lose my footing as I start to fall I scream as I look down see how far I have of a drop and wonder how that's possible. Jareth jumps down and puts his arms around me as we land softly. He starts walking making me step back with each step I hit a wall. He leans into me and looks me in the eyes. He puts his lips right at mine and then stops. He closes his eyes. "I'm sorry I can't let you leave Isabella."

"Jareth you can't do this."  
"You don't understand." He says with sadness to him.

"Please and besides don't you're a bit old for me!"

"What is age when you can control time?" I drop my jaw in disbelief as he spins back the clock with the 13th hour upon it.

"Isabella." He sighs running one of his fingers though my hair.

Sending me a weird sensation one I shouldn't be feeling. My breathing gets heavy and catch myself staring upon him. I shake my head and push him off me. I look back and see the room is normal again. I run back up the stairs into my room and shut the door in a panic. I cover my mouth and start to cry. "What is wrong with me?" I yell and throw a vase across the room and watch it smash into a million pieces. I dash to my bed and cover my head with my pillow and scream into it.

(Interlude attempt two)

"Ok on three! One, Two, Three!" Hoggle yells.

The catapult flips over with Ludo in it.

"GRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMM." Ludo says.

"Well I guess that one is a scratch." Sir Didymus says.

Hoggle sighs.


	6. Chapter 6

(I don't own anything)

Chapter 6

"The master wishes you to come down for dinner Ms."

"I wish to be left alone please." I call back as I star up the top of my canopy.

"He will not like this."  
"Think I honestly care what he likes or doesn't like!" I sigh knowing this isn't poor Marie's fault.

I get up and walk to the door and open.

"I'm sorry Marie I shouldn't have talked to you in such a way. I'm not mad at you."

She nods.

"I know you didn't mean it Ms." She smiles. "Let me pick you out a dress."

I grab her arm.

"Please I'll dress myself just go relax or something he really shouldn't be sending you up here to wait on me. Honestly does he think me so…"  
"So what my lady?"  
I shake my head not wanting to offend her knowing this is her job.

"It doesn't manner. I won't be joining Jareth for dinner. If he gets mad at you tell him I was acting a fool and threw that vase at you scaring you. That way his anger is directed at me and not you." I sigh as I look upon her worried face. I shake my head. "Nevermind, he'd be mad at you either way. Just give me a moment I'll be right out."

I come down the stairs in a velvet purple dress that hangs off one shoulder. I'm irritated that there is nothing casual in the closet.

"You're late!" He snaps as soon as I make my way down.

I sigh and sit. I look upon the food not feeling that hungry looks like roast and potatoes and rolls. I think again on the poor man in the prison eating rats. I look to Jareth. "Jareth." I say and he looks at me as if surprised I said his name. "What is it?"

"It's about the prisoner below? Honestly what did he do? Why do you feel he deserves to die down there and eat rats? While we're up here eating this? It hardly seems fair."

"FAIR ,FAIR, FAIR!" He roars and flips the table over knocking all the contents over.

I jump back. He breaks into an insane smile.

"I don't want to hear that word come from your mouth again! Do we have an understanding?"

I nod as tears flood my eyes.

"Now let's sit and eat shall we?"

He makes the mess vanish and the table reappears with the food again. I don't even pay attention to what I'm eating I just eat as the tears roll of my face onto my plate. I shake my head and continue to stare down at my plate. "I will take the prisoner some food once we are done and release him as well." I nod again and sip on my tea still not looking him in the face.

"What did he do?" I finally ask again.

"Became a mad man, hurt others, and broke a young girl's heart."

I shoot up from my chair.

"Gee sounds familiar maybe someone else should be down there too!" I snap and head back to my room.

I swore I heard him chuckling. I roll my eyes and shut the door behind me. I don't believe him about feeding that poor man or releasing him. Why now why all the sudden? I plan to sneak down there once I think Jareth might be asleep. It's the least I could do is make sure Jareth kept his word. If not I'll release him myself. I take my bath and get on my gown and brush my hair. The castle sounds quiet. I stay barefoot in hopes I won't make the floor squeak.

I make my way down all the rooms and hallway towards the area where the basement is. I look around as my heart races. I swallow as my hands shake and I open the door. I make my way down the stairs and it's completely dark. "Hello?" I call out as I make my way down the area trying to feel my way through. "Sir?"

Once again the moonlight cascade through the room just enough to see through the cell bars. My heart flutters with a certain excitement as I see that his is empty. I look around to double make sure and see that they all are. "Thank God." I say but then another sick thought hits. What if Jareth killed him instead? What if I got him killed? I grasp one of the bars for support the mere thought making me ill. I force my way back up the stairs. Not sure what to make of all this.

I'm distracted by something reflecting in the throne room. I tip toe over and peek around the corner he's sitting in the same position as when I first saw him. Only this time he's spinning around three crystals. I narrow my eyes and take notice the girls face. That must be Sarah. A pang of jealousy hits and I feel so silly. She's gorgeous I think pale, rosy cheeks pretty eyes. I roll my eyes at myself. This guy is holding you captive and you're jealous that he's in another room scooping out some other chick. What's your deal? I got issues. He rises up and I lean back against the wall I close my eyes and make a brave attempt to get to my room before he sees me.

(Interlude attempt number three)

Human Canon Sir Didymus as the bait to get into the castle Hoggle lights the canon with a big boom and explosion Ludo and him look to the sky then the ground and see nothing. Sir Didymus starts coughing and they see him crawling out of the canon covered in soot.

Jarethpov

"Goodbye Sarah…" I say softly as she disappears from my crystals.

Isabella's face takes over.

"So lovely." I say taking her in.

"I could stare upon you forever."

I sigh and make the crystals evaporate in thin air. I motion up my hand and have the main crystal ball appear in the center of the room. My nerves are on edge as I fear what I'm about to see. Leaning back in my throne I watch as Isabella is thrown from her car into Labyrinth. I will sit here and watch her make her way through my Labyrinth and know what really took place.

Bellapov

I come into the room and see Jareth sitting Indian style next to a marble chess. "Join me." He says without looking up. "You want me to play chess?" I say feeling almost comical about this. "No I want you to watch me play with myself." I look at him wondering if he even caught what he said. "Why does that not surprise me I bet you've had years of practice or does that have cobwebs too?" Jareth turns to me raising a brow. I can tell he's totally lost. I sigh and take a seat.

"Beautiful ones first." He says waving his hand around the board.

I go to reach for a pawn.

"Um that would be me my dear. Don't be so egotistical."

I roll my eyes as he moves first.

"Now you may move."

I grab a pawn and move it a couple squares.

"I wouldn't have done that."

"Whatever it's just the beginning of the game."

"What is this whatever you speak?"

"It's just that its whatever."

"Hmmm." He says making a move.

"So what else do you do all day?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know like on a day to day basis alone in this castle?"  
He shrugs.

"I don't know besides spending that last few years sitting in that throne? What is it you did? You know back home?"

"I don't know lots of things yet sometimes nothing."

"Like?"

"Well I'd cook my dad dinner sometimes, I'd go out with my friends shopping or we'd have dances, I always liked a good book to read when I wanted complete silence. "  
"I like dancing." He says then looks to me.

"What did you and your boyfriend do?"

I involuntarily gasp and shake my head looking back down to the board.

"Well?"

"That's none of your business."

"Hmmm did he dance with you?"

"Please I don't wish to discuss this any further."

"What if I don't give you a choice."

"Then that would make you a dick."

He laughs.

"Such a mouth have we? It's very un-lady like."

"No one's ever accused me of being lady like."

"I can see why."

I roll my eyes again and he grabs my wrist.

"Please stop that. Such an annoying habit really. I do believe it is possible for your eyes to get stuck that way or maybe I could help you with that if you so choose to keep it up."

I sigh and move my knight.

"You're not very good at this are you?"

I stand up.

"Do you want me to play or not?!"

He waves his hand over the board. I sit back down. He takes out my knight and I watch as his queen slices it in half. I jump back at first.

"Don't be alarmed just a little magic. Makes the game a bit more interesting don't you think?"

"To say the least." I say trying to control my breathing as I calm down.

"You're a very jumpy girl. Why is that?"

"For starters it's not every day I play chess with a goblin king that uses magic to destroy the losing pieces." He laughs as I say this.

"GRRRRRRRRRR damn it!"

Jareth raises his brow again as he cleans the board of my pieces.

"Such a dirty mouth!"

"I'm sorry what would you have preferred? Bloody hell or Bugger?"

"Not really. Maybe something like, congratulations master you've one another game. I shall want to kiss you now if I may."

I can't control my laughter at that.

"Yeah that'll happen."  
"We'll see Isabella one day you will want that kiss."

"Keep betting on that Jareth."

"I will and it's master."  
"Yep." I crack a smile and take out his king while he's talking.

"How in the world?" He looks down.

I shrug.

"Maybe you should have been focusing on the game more and not so distracted."  
"Hmmm I think I prefer the distraction."  
I swallow and don't say anything else. All the leftover pieces suddenly crumble to pieces on the board then it all disappears. "Come." He takes my hand and leads me to a set of white double doors. He opens them and I see green grass and sunlight. There's an angel fountain where a picnic blanket lays next to a basket and wine. My jaw drops at the beauty.

He leads me to the blanket.

"Sit." I sit biting my lip about how the command sounded of that like you would a dog.

He opens the basket and starts taking out one thing after another. I laugh as I begin to realize there is no way all that fit in that tiny basket. I do my best to sit properly considering how short the dress I'm wearing is so I tuck my knees under. Jareth sits beside me and pops open a bottle of wine and pours it into a goblet. He sniffs it and hands it to me.

"Jareth I don't think…"

"Once again it's master and just drink it. It's good you'll like it."

I hold the goblet in my hand eyeing it.

"Fine I will drink from it first. You really should start trusting me Isabella. It's rather disheartening."

He takes it and drinks from it.

"Now your turn."  
I shrug and take a sip.

"It's almost like we kissed." He winks.

"Please." I say and take another sip it was really good like strawberries.

"Please?"

"Huh?"  
"You said please? What were you wanting?"  
I smile.

"Nothing its just sarcasm."

"Seems to be your thing, Another annoying trait you have."

"So you're making a list now?"

He nods making a plate of food.

"What about your annoying traits?"

"I haven't any."  
I laugh so hard I almost choke on the wine. He raises a brow like he's serious.

"Wow." I say reaching for a strawberry.

"Something amuses you?"  
"Yes actually you're just so full of yourself."

"Am I now?"

I nod. He sticks a piece of cubed cheese in my mouth.

"Maybe that will quiet you for a bit."

He hands me the wine and I take another sip. I can't get over how good it taste. We eat in silence as we finish he hands me the wine again. "No I'm already feeling a bit tipsy. No more for me." He nods as I lay down on the blanket and look to the sky. "Wow I swear the stars are bigger and brighter here then back home."

"Pardon?"  
"The stars their nowhere near this bright."

"I do not know what you mean."

"Perhaps it is because you've never seen our skies?"

"I've not paid attention." He says now lying beside me and looking.

"That's so odd. Kind of sad actually."

"How so?"  
"Well stars are beautiful they light up the whole sky even though they are tiny there are many."

"I suppose I see what you mean now."

I feel his hand running along my thigh and turn to see him rolled over looking at me.

"Jareth…" I sigh.

"Please stop that."  
"Why? I can sense you like it."  
"Don't even begin to tell me what I like and don't like."

He laughs and leans closer into me.

"Let's see your heart is racing check, your body is reacting to the touch check, and your breathing became irregular."

He puts his hand to my lower back pulling me in.

"Did you release the prisoner?"

He sighs.

"I already told you I did."

"So he's alive you didn't?"

He laughs.

"Yes Isabella he's very much alive."

I nod and lift myself off the blanket.

"Where you going?"

"To bed."

"Why are you fighting it?"

"I'm not fighting anything you're imagining something that clearly isn't there!" I yell.

"Am I now?" He smiles ear to ear and floats towards me.

"Goodnight Jareth!"

"Master."

"Whatever!" I snap and rush back into the double doors.

"Stop!" I freeze in place.

I shake my head furiously. I feel him leaning in behind me.

"I'm sorry but I can no longer wait for you to ask me." He says in my ear.

My heart jumps but I can't move. I feel his hand go down my arm, waist and hip. I look down to see its healing right before my eyes. He sighs and says. "Goodnight Isabella." I swallow and nod as I pull open the doors and go to my room.

(Interlude attempt number four)

Ludo digs a hole to get into the castle he digs a giant hole successfully he starts to crawl through to get to the other side only Hoggle gets impatient and has Ludo pull out so he can crawl in instead. Suddenly it starts to get dark and he wonders why wondering maybe if a cloud has come over the castle. But he looks up and sees a goblins bare ass. The goblin has mistaken the hole for a latrin and Hoggle tries to get away unsuccessfully as green shit lands on Hoggle's head. When he comes up Sir Didymus is covering his nose and laughing. Hoggle is cussing him out and Ludo looks at him covering his nose and says. "Smells bad... Shit." Ludo remembers the land of stinge and before Hoggle can get out of the hole all the way Ludo summons a rock and closes Hoggle off inside the hole.

"DAMN IT LUDO YOU OVERGROWN SORRY!"

Jarethpov

I don't know how much more I can take. I think as I lean against the doorframe and watch her take off. What is this? This feeling it's even stronger that before. I find myself wanting to please her do things out of my nature completely. Normally I'd send her to the cell for this. But I can't bear the thought of her down there. Especially after seeing all she went through in my Labyrinth. I'd no clue it'd gotten that out of control with all my years of neglect. I think about my own goblins and the helping hands and a rage I never knew I'd feel comes over me.

Perhaps I too should get some rest. I slide down and sleep where I stood. Hoping for sweet dreams of Isabella Marie Swan.

Bellapov

"He is mad! Insane! Crazy!" I mumble into my pillow.

I fight the feelings that are springing through my mind. The way it felt when he touched me. How I was almost disappointed he didn't kiss me. It must be the wine! That's it that's what it is! I laugh out loud. That's why I'm acting so weird and hell I wouldn't put him past him to purposely be trying to get me drunk just so he could take advantage of me. But then couldn't he just use his powers to get what he wanted from me. The thought sends me chills to no end. I shake it off. Surely even he's not that much of a monster. But then again what if it's his powers making me feel this way?


	7. Chapter 7

(I don't own anything)

Chapter 7

"Come , come my dear do you see anything you want?" I narrow my eyes and follow the small lady through an landscape of trash and personal belongings. I see dolls, bikes, toys and radios things such as that everywhere. I follow her to a door that she opens.

I smile in rejoice as it's my room back in Forks. I rush inside and look through my things. I fling down on my bed enjoying the scent of home. I look at the door that leads to my dad who is probably downstairs watching the game. I jump up and grab the handle as the door melts on to the floor. I turn around and see a masquerade ball and look down to see I am in a black ball room gown. My hair is pinned up and slightly a few curls hang down my shoulders.

I make my way through the people and someone grabs me and starts dancing. His touch icy cold his eyes familiar and gold I tilt my head and look through his black and white mask. He smiles and reveals himself. "Edward…" I gasp as he twirls me around and puts his hands tighter around my waist. I shake my head remembering the pain. I back away from him and he reaches out but I take off another direction. Another man smiles upon me he's slightly taller and bigger. His suit black his mask black like a wolf. He pulls me towards him one handed his touch overly warm. He lifts his mask. "Jake." I say as he twirls me around and pulls me in. I remember his promise and how he broke it. I pull away shaking my head as he reaches out to me.

My heart races as I start to run through the crowd. That is when I see him. He looks upon me but he's dancing with her. I sigh and close my eyes. I open them back up and see she's disappeared and he makes his way slowly towards me. His suit black and red his mask the same. He leans into my ear. "I was saying goodbye. " He says in such a way that sends me chills. He pulls me in and takes off his mask throwing it to the ground. He puts his hand on the back of my head and leans me into his chest. "This is what I want." He sighs and twirls me around. I go to pull away but look in his eyes and find myself reaching up to kiss his lips.

"My lady rise and shine!"

I roll over slowly in my bed. I gasp remembering the dream I was having. "Are you alright Ms?"

She asks worriedly as I wipe a few stray tears from my eyes. "Yes Marie." She looks upon me. "Are you sure? Where you having a nightmare?"

"Actually no not really for once it was rather a good dream, I think." I say as I look upon the mirror.

She smiles.  
"Oh wonderful to hear Ms." She says as she starts brushing my hair.

I look upon myself in the mirror trying to think about whether it was a good dream or not. Then I ponder if it's once again one of Jareth's cruel attempts to make me fall for him.

"Such pretty hair you have nice and soft."

"Thank you." I say as she puts a ribbon in it.

"What's wrong?" She asks as I grab my forehead.

"Nothing really just a headache." Too much wine is what I'm thinking.

"Oh well allow me." She nods in the mirror and starts massaging my temples.

I lean back not believing how wonderful that feels. "Wow that's like amazing. Really." I say feeling my headache fading away.

"Did you know Sarah?" She looks upon me in the mirror.

"Did she stay here? You know in this castle?"

Her eyes are fixed on me as she sits down the brush.

"She visited before yes but no she did not stay here."

"What was she like?"

She closes her eyes and swallows.

"She was pretty, nice, cared deeply for her friends and brother. She was also whiny, cruel and heartless."

I sway my head back in confusion.

"How could she be all those things in one?"

"She just was."

"I take it she hurt your master?"

She nods.

"Very much so yes."

"But honestly didn't he hurt her too? Is it true that he took her baby brother away and kidnapped him and…"

"That's enough my lady." She snaps.

"I'm sorry I meant no disrespect it's just." I sigh frustrated.

"He won't tell me anything when it comes to her he shuts down." I shake my head.

"I mean honestly how does he figure we could have anything between us if he can't even be honest with me?" I look upon myself in the mirror shocked at my own words.

She looks upon me tilting her head a smile breaking upon her face.

"Please you mustn't say anything. Hell I've already said too much. I think that maybe you should go. I'm sorry I brought her up I just need to be alone."

She nods.

"Of course my lady…" She says and exits the room.

The words idiot plays repeatedly in my head over and over and over. What the hell am I thinking and what they hell just came out of my mouth. This must be Jareth's doing!

What he's capable of! He's cruel, selfish, egotistical hell barbaric even. I'm an idiot. I sigh and rise up. I pick out a shoulder less red dress. I turn the knob slowly almost afraid to leave the room. I make my way down the stairs. Halfway down I start to float into the throne room. I'm seated upon a chair at the table.

"We've a long day ahead of us." Jareth says but not looking at me.

I pick at the fruit on my plate. I eat my muffin and fruit wondering what he has on his mind. Once I'm finished he appears in front of me and offers a hand. I take it. The table disappears.

"You're doing this aren't you?" I brave up and say it.

"Doing what exactly?"  
"Don't pretend with me Jareth. "

"M…"  
"NO! I won't call you master! So let it go!"

"Whatever." He says winking and looks at me with his arms folded.

Something about that makes me laugh but I'm still mad. Just hearing Jareth say that was too funny… All a sudden though the floor beneath us starts to shake and goblins appear. I scream out and run towards Jareth's throne climbing up it to get away from the little bastards. "They won't hurt you Isabella." He says coming towards me. He lifts me up and sits me in his lap in the throne. "I saw what they did to you. They owe you an apology!" He turns his heads towards the goblins and they all bow down their heads. "What do you mean you saw?" I ask as one comes up near Jareth's feet and I lean into Jareth to get away from it. "I just did through magic of course but I saw everything you ordeal." He sighs. "I'm sorry. Through my neglect you could have died in my Labyrinth and I'd have never known and…" He trails off.

"Well?" He looks to the goblins.

They line up side by side and face us. There are hundreds of them and my heart races as I fight the urge to scream again.

"APOLOGIZE!" He shouts.

Little voices all over start to say "Sorry."

"Yeah we're sorry."

"Yeah sorry."

"We only wanted a bite." One says and Jareth looks at him and sends him flying against a pillar the others start to laugh.

"QUIET!"

The goblins look upon Jareth shaking.

"We're sorry master." One says.

"No harm is to come of this girl ever! I mean it!"

"Yes master."

"Now with that said stay and you and Isabella should all get to know each other."

"Jareth please. I…."

"Trust me." He looks to me and lets me down.

"You're more than welcome to kick them or step on them if you wish." He laughs.

"It's no more than they deserve. You've all been very cheeky."

I nervously walk amongst the goblins as they look at me. One goblin if I'm not mistaken I thought to be a girl tugs on my ankle. I gasp and look down my entire body shaking. She digs into a pouch and hands me something. "I'm sorry Ms." She says as I run the bracelet along my fingers. "Well um thank you." I say and she smiles and bows. "Yeah I'm sorry too!" One hands me an apple. "Honestly you don't have to give me anything." I say. "We want to." I turn to Jareth as he nods upon his throne.

"We're sorry miss we were hungry and just saw you as food. The Labyrinth is low on the supply everything is dying."

I turn to Jareth. "That's no excuse." He says. "But still you are the goblin king can't you do something about the supply of food?" I say. He looks at me with a slanted smile. "You actually care about them having available food when they tried to eat you my dear?" I nod. "It's not just the goblins Jareth survival out there is crucial. There are others and I too barely could find any food." Jareth laughs. "You think I care about that?" He raises a brow as if reading me.

"Yes I do."

"Hmmmmm." He kicks up his legs and crosses them on the throne still eyeing me.

"Very well." He says and the goblins rejoice and I almost fall over in shock.

One goblin swings from the chandelier shouting "Yippie!" A smile breaks amongst my lips and then I see Jareth giving me a look I'm not sure I like. He pats his lap. I shake my head. He pats his lap again. "Jar!" I start to say as I float towards him. He seats me down in his lap. I want to be uncomfortable but I'm not. He puts his arms around my waist as we watch the goblins play around like kids. Of course to Jareth I am sure they are like his children.

"Jareth…" I say softly trying to keep my breathing neutral.

"Yes?" He says and I feel him breathing me in along my neck.

"There's still another issue we haven't discussed."

"That being?"

"Sarah."

"What about her?" He groans and drops his hands from my waist.

I sigh trying to find the right words.

"Jareth I saw you. The other night you were in here. You were looking upon her."

"You mean to say you were spying on me?" He says not so much angrily but more like amused.

"You're jealous." He says laughing.

I jump up and slap him.

"Don't you even begin to tell me how I feel! " Hot tears roll down my cheeks.

"Would of you liked for me to be looking upon you instead?"

"Whoever you wish to look upon is none of my business! You can look at whomever you choose."  
"I already am."

I shake my head.

"Isabella I was saying goodbye."

"Wait what? Why? Why the hell would you do that! You shouldn't have done that. What were you thinking?!" My whole body feels heated with emotions.

He cocks his head as he looks upon me.

"You're impossible to please!" He snaps.

"He left you! Just like she left me! He's not coming back and if he does how could you honestly ever …" He trails off.

"Don't you lie to me Jareth I know the story Sir Didymus told me!"  
"So just like that you know everything is that right my dear?"

I nod.

"I think it'd be best if you say Goodnight!" He sends me floating up the stairs and into my bedroom where he slams the door and I am instantly in bed the covers folding over me. I try to get up but can't. I growl out in frustration.


	8. Chapter 8

(I own nothing)

Chapter 8

"Eat." He demands.

I roll my eyes starting at my plate.

"I'm not hungry."

"And I told you to quit doing that."

I look at him in disgust.

"You are not my master! You might have powers that I don't possess but I still have a mind of my own."

He says nothing just looks to the ground. The food disappears then the table. Still he sits there quietly for a moment. "Come please." He finally motions his hand for me to walk towards him. I make my way there slowly cautiously. He pats his leg. He looks up at me seeing my face as I recoil. "Please let me show you everything." His eyes pleading. I sit down as he puts an arm around me. A huge crystal ball appears in front of us. I see Sarah's face and grimace. He takes my hand and kisses it. "No need to be worried or jealous I assure you." He says softly. I see her she looks a bit younger than me though. He shows me as she walks through the Labyrinth. "She didn't go through near what you did the Labyrinth was a bit tamer when I actually controlled it especially in comparison, to your ordeal." He explains. I watch the entire thing even her getting Toby back. "This is the part that no one else ever knew or saw." He explains as I see him and Sarah kissing. I wince and look away from the ball. "Isabella please watch." He squeezes my hand.

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Jareth."

"Toby soon will be able to take my place and we can be together I've got it all arranged you just got to be patient. By then you will have finished school and have your own place. I will help you with whatever you need you just tell me."

He explains as I watch. "I visited her from time to time after that. Things seemed to be going well. Gradually though she started to pull more and more away from me. The more I talked about our future the more distracted she seemed. She even quit having anything to do with her other friends from here. I just hoped it was nerves or something as it came closer to time. The time came Toby was more than happy to take my place so his sister and I could start our lives. I go to find Sarah and she's not in the house I set up for her. In fact it's vacated. I have to use my magic to find her. She was a big time Broadway star." He sighs. "Just like she always wanted, I was so proud for her. I got her some roses and made my way through the crowd after one of her shows. I hand her the roses and she looks at me as if she doesn't even know how I am. "Sarah." I called out. "Just leave me be!" She quickly snaps at me and starts to walk off. She throws my roses in a nearby dumpster and takes some other young man's hand as he kisses upon her. My heart felt as though it shattered into a million pieces.

It was that day I came back to Labyrinth and released Toby from the throne he begged me to let him stay. But I was too smothered in my own pain and heartache. After he left I made my goblins leave the castle. I locked the Labyrinth to anyone that entered they could no longer leave due to my own misery. I sat upon my throne and didn't move I no longer cared. I sat there until you came along. You set off something in me. I heard your voice as you entered. I saw your gorgeous face enter the throne room and something in me came alive. I felt like my old self. I felt playful, happy yet guarded, alarmed scared. That's the part no one knew about yes my goblins did kidnap her brother I did take him and made her play my games. The part no one saw was our flirtatious side she enjoyed the game as much as I did. We admitted our feelings were mutual on how we felt. We admitted our weaknesses and our cruelties we both needed to grow up. However I never expected her to outgrow me neither did her friends. All those years I waited and planned just for her I'm sorry to say that is why I was so guarded with you."

"That makes two of us." I finally say thinking of Edward.

"Isabella, that is not all I'm afraid."

He picks me up and puts me down.

"I said I would show you everything." He sighs.

He seats me down on the throne and stands before me. His body begins to morph into the old man in the prison. I gasp putting a hand over my mouth. He morphs back then changes into Marie. My jaw drops and I take off running to my room I slam the door. I don't think I've ever been so mad or felt so betrayed in my life. I look back on everything I said to Marie to the prisoner. How thought Marie was my friend. The whole God damn time it was him. HIM! I take the vanity chair and slam it into the mirror. I start to destroy everything in the room. As I run through the room I slip upon the shattered mirror not able to stop as my head hits the corner of the vanity and I fall right in the shards of glass. I gasp as everything goes black on me.

Jarethpov

I hear her destroying the room but I just sit and let her I don't blame her. I could care less if she wished to destroy the entire castle. I just sit back and listen I close my eyes and shake my head. What have I done? Suddenly it grows quiet. I sigh thinking that she's probably crying or burying her face into her pillow an effect I seem to have on her. When Isabella gets mad she cries and I can tell that makes her madder. I decide to torture myself and look in on her so I bring out the crystal ball. Only her room looks empty. I rise up in my chair alarmed and look around in her room. "Where is she?" I stand over the crystal and that's when I see her on the ground.

"Isabella!" I say as I appear in her room and pick her up.

She's bleeding from her temple and out cold. I immediately begin to heal her. The wound closes as she still sleeps. "Wake up Isabella." I say rocking her in my arms. "Come on now wake up." She flutters her eyes and looks at me. I sigh in relief. I turn my head away from her immediately drying off my face. I feel her hand grab my chin turning me to face her. She narrows her eyes as she looks at me. "What happened?" She says. "You fell hit your head and wouldn't wake up." I swallow. "You can heal me so why were you so upset?"

"Because Isabella I may have powers but bringing back the dead isn't something I can do."

"And you thought?'

"When you wouldn't wake, it was a fear yes…"

She breaks into a smile.  
"So you do fear something?"

She wipes my face off with her palm.

"If you mean losing you then yes, yes I most certainly fear something."

Then something happens something I think even caught her off guard. She grabs my collar and pulls me to her sweet lips. She locks them against mine. I rise up with her still in my arms and lean her against the wall enjoying the wonderful wetness upon my tongue. And though I could do this all day she stops and pushes at my chest. "Jareth she says breathlessly as she's breathing as heavy as I am. I nod understanding. I kiss the top of her head. "Good night Isabella."

"Goodnight." She says and I exit her room not able to break the smile upon my face. That and I keep licking my lips to linger her flavor


	9. Chapter 9

(I own nothing)  
Chapter 9

I pick out the prettiest dress I can find turns out to be black baby doll dress with a pink ribbon sash around it. I put on some black heals to go with it and fix my hair with a pink ribbon. I come down the stairs and Jareth's face is priceless. He's kicked back feet once again on the table he stops spinning his crystals around and he raises a brow not tarring his gaze away from me. I can't help but to giggle and cover my own mouth in disbelief. As I go to pull out my chair he immediately appears and pulls it out for me and scoots me in. He leans in and whispers. "I hate that dress." I laugh as he motions his chair over and it floats over as he sits.

"So you really hate my dress?"

"So much right now." He says as I watch his chest pick up pace.

I pop a grape in my mouth and down some orange juice. We eat once again in silence every once in a while catching a gaze at one another and laugh a little.

"You're friends are outside the castle thought you might like to know. They've been trying to break in since you've come here."

"Oh my God are you serious? Are they ok?"

Jareth laughs.

"Yes I've kept the wolves and goblins at bay. You might want to invest in some smarter friends though."

I groan out as I look at the ball he's watching and I see Hoggle and Sir Didymus trying to climb up Ludo to get on the castle walls. But Hoggle falls to the ground and dust himself off. I can't help but to laugh but smile with pride that they are at least trying. "Come." Jareth offers a hand and I take it. Jareth calls out to the three. They stop what they are doing and I laugh at all the contraptions lying about that they've made trying to get in.

"You unhand her now!" Sir Didymus says aiming his tiny sword at Jareth.

I stifle my laughter.

"Oh you guys came to my aid!" I say excitably.

"Of course we did." Hoggle says.

"Yes certainly my lady."

"Bella friend." Ludo says and picks me up in a bear hug.

"Ludo." I say as I'm being squished.

"Sorry." He puts me back down.

I lean down and kiss Hoggle and Sir Didymus's foreheads. I laugh as Ludo has his cheek turned for a kiss. I peck his cheek and run my hand along the fur on top of his head.

"Hoggle put that up!" I yell as he pulls out a knife and comes towards Jareth.  
"He won't hurt you again!" He yells.

Jareth sighs as if bored.

"Hoggle! He's not hurting me see?"

Jareth takes my hand.  
"I wouldn't hurt the dear Isabella. Well not ever again anyway." He says looking upon me.

"Please come inside the goblins nor I will be hurting you."

Hoggle doesn't move.

"Whats wrong Hoggle?"

"I won't go in there not as an ally not to the man who made me the prince of stench!"

I look upon Jareth. He rolls his eyes.

"Did you really?"  
"Yes. Yes." Jareth says annoyed.

"Why would you do that?"

Hoggle and him look upon one another.

"Over something that wasn't worth either of our time." Jareth says looking not to me but to Hoggle.

Hoggle nods in agreement.

"I realize you from our deal. Now please come in I do wish to get to know you all. Any friend of Isabella's is a friend of mine."

I'm impressed as Jareth converses with them and even sets out a table of food for them to munch on. "So let me get this straight, you and he?" Hoggle says in disbelief. I nod and he shutters. "I don't understand it." I smile. "He's not so bad once you get passed all the…"

"SHIT." Ludo says smiling and looking at me.

"Very good context Ludo!" I say and Jareth looks at me completely lost.

We share some laughs. I begin to look around my heart dropping as I look amongst the four of them and the goblins dancing around and playing. I gasp realizing something. I think of Charlie and Renee , of my friends back in Forks. Jareth sees my face and closes his eyes.

"You won't stay will you?" He says desperately.

"It's not that I don't want to." I say as the tears begin to fall.

"Then what is it?" Everyone looks to me.

"I'm sorry."

Jareth sighs "Leave us please." He says as everyone exits the room. Ludo looks upon me sadly once more as he exits the room.

Jareth slowly walks up to me and looks me in the eyes cupping my chin into his palm.

"Fear me love me and do what I say and I will be your slave." I laugh "how about you fear me and be my slave." I catch him off guard and he smiles. "Isabella I'd be anything you want love." Bella says sadly. "Then if you truly love me Jareth let me go. You can't keep me here forever out of fear of being alone. I have seen the darkness and the light in you if only you would see there is more light and allow it to cascade over you Jareth. You can't make me fear you I know the truth. I must go home I have a family waiting for me worried about me. "It's him isn't it?" Jareth ask.

"Him?" I'd honestly already forgotten.

"That vampire."

I wrinkle my nose.

"No Jareth it's you but you're too lost in you you're own grief to wake up and realize that. Also I don't belong in your world."

Narpov

Jareth's heart sinks at her words but he knows she is right he can't keep her here like this. He loves her too much to make her his prisoner of love so to speak. So he does the unthinkable. He brings her into his lips and wraps his arms around her. He kisses her passionately running his hands along her lingering into it. "I love you." He says letting her go. "Wake up Isabella." He smiles and starts to shove her out of Labyrinth. "Wake up Isabella." He says again. She reaches out for him as she feels someone pumping her chest.

"Wake up Bella." She looks up and sees Charlie pumping her chest on the side of the road next to the tree. An ambulance shows up and she wakes up again in the hospital. She spends that time trying to convince herself it was all a dream. She wants it to be a dream she can't bare the, loss of yet another love. Once her father leaves and the nurses begin to leave her alone. She buries her face into her pillow and cries.

This is the first night the owl appears...

Bellapov

"Hello?"

I say as I set up in my bed. The TV on mute and it's nighttime. I'm still in the hospital bed. I made Charlie go home though he insisted he stay and my mother came to visit but had to go back so Phil could get back to work. I hear something at the window and narrow my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I say and smile at the beautiful white owl as it looks at me and takes off. I sigh and lean back.

I stare at the muted TV and look upon the IV running through my hand.

I gasp at the memory as it hits. Jareth, the Labyrinth. I look around. "It couldn't have been it wasn't a dream. It was real I know it was."

I must have been there for a least a month maybe more! But Charlie said I'd been missing half the day before they found me. None of this makes sense I pull the IV bag towards me and get out of the bed dragging the machine along with me. I look in the mirror and run my finger along the trail of stitches on forehead. My lip all busted and swollen. "Ugh." I moan out as I look upon the mirror. "I look terrible." I turn on the sink and splash some cold water on my face. My heart sinks again as I think of Jareth. "Was he real or not he had to have been what kind of dream goes into that much detail and last that long?" I shake my head I know it was real he's real they're real. I towel off my face and make my way back to the bed. I lay back my head feeling incredibly tired. Just before I close my eyes I swore I saw the owl back at the window peering through but I couldn't say for sure.

"Is that everything?" Charlie says looking around the room.

"Yeah dad I didn't have much."

He nods.

"You're a lucky kid is all I can say the doctors don't know how you didn't break anything much less die. How many times to I have to tell you to fasten your seatbelt Bella? Do you know how many people we find on the highway?" He says looking at me.

"I know dad and I'm sorry you're right I should have."

Charlie opens the door for me and I climb in.

"I'm sorry hun it's just well. When I saw you lying there…" He starts to say with tears in his eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry." I say as I look upon him.

"Yeah well never again right?" He clears his throat and chokes it back.

"Right dad."  
"Good." He nods and shuts the door.

We get home and Charlie carries my stuff inside.

"God it's been like forever."

Charlie chuckles "you're so odd Bella it's only been a couple days."

"Right…" I say and swallow.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah what would you like me to fix."  
"Jesus Bella I meant I was going to cook. You just came back from the hospital."

I nod.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

He asks as my thoughts still keep trailing back to Jareth. I nod again and open the fridge.

"Sit Bella let your old man take care of you for once."

I reach for a bottle of orange juice and see the grapes. My heart races and I drop the orange juice on the floor as I stare at the grapes.

"Bella?" Charlie says as he picks up the bottle and pulls the fridge door away from my hand.

"Actually dad I'm really tired could I just go to bed?"

He raises a brow.  
"Um sure but just for a couple hours then you need to eat. Understood?"

I nod and head up to my room. I enter feeling like a stranger to my own room. I look around seeing nothing out of order or different so I lay upon my bed. My breathing becoming irregular as I think of the way Jareth kissed me yet at the same time I can't stop the tears as they stream down my face.

"Alright Bella that's enough come down and eat." I hear Charlie at the door and roll over. I blink my eyes at the window and see the image of white wings fluttering off.

"That can't be…" I smile at the idea of it being the same owl.

I get out of bed and meet my father downstairs and we eat lasagna and salad. Note it's a bit burnt but its food. Charlie never was one for cooking. When we're done I help Charlie with the dishes and grab my jacket. "Where you going?"

"Just for some fresh air dad."

"Don't go too far out in the woods Bella it's dangerous."

I nod. I slowly make my down to the woods as I think about everything. My stomach churning at the thought of everything I just went through being a dream and nothing else. "Bella?" I hear the voice and turn to the tree behind me. "Edward!" He smiles and leaps down.

"Edward wha? What are you doing here?"

He walks up to me and leans me against a tree.

"I had to come back. God Bella I've missed you so much I can't stand another day without you."

I close my eyes thinking of Jareth. I know he's real. I just know it. And even if not he left me he just up and left him and his entire family. I feel a wetness upon my lips and immediately I push against his chest. "No Edward you don't get to do that. You don't get to come back into my life and expect me to take you back just like that. That isn't how this works. You hurt me! You left. You told me cruel things." I hurriedly wipe my tears.

"Come on Bella you know I didn't mean it. I love you even that day I left it broke my heart I was just trying to protect you. "  
"Protect me? Really by leaving me?"  
"You don't understand Bella."

"NO, NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I PINED FOR YOU! I MOURNED YOU ! I know you didn't die but you killed a part of me. You ripped my world apart. You even took your family away from me. I felt like I was being punished."

Edward sighs.

"I was needing the punishment not you Bella." He grabs my hand.

"Bella baby I love you please I will never leave you again."

He parts my hair away from my face and puts his arms around my waist. I smile but not at him I smile at the memory of how Jareth's touch was much more welcoming, comforting, how it felt like home. Then I laugh because I'm probably thinking of a dream.

"What is it?"

Edward says as I pull away from him.

"You had your chance. I loved you part of me still does I think but I'm not in love with you. Not anymore you killed that part of me. That and I don't belong in your world Edward never have. Hell you didn't even want to turn me and hardly even touched me."  
"THAT'S not fair Bella you know why!"

I laugh again.

"Wonder what your basis of comparison is." I say and start to walk off.

"My entire family and I moved back here just for you!" He yells.

Just then I see the white owl peering over us in a tree above. I narrow my eyes at it in disbelief and can't get over how beautiful it is.

"I won't give up Bella! I'm not going anywhere I will never leave you again. You will love me again I know it. I just know it I love you to damn much for this not to be real."

I nod but don't look back and walk back home. I enter the house and slam the door without thinking. "Damn Bella what's that about?" My dad says peeking at me from the couch.

"Sorry just long day."  
"You were only out there for a few minutes what do you mean long day?"

"Nothing dad look I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Ok Bella goodnight hun."

"Goodnight dad."

I let the water run down my body and scrub my hair. I keep playing everything over and over in my head. I even run my hand along my arm and waist where the cuts were. I grab my towel and dry off wrapping it around me. I enter my room.

"JESUS JAKE!" I gasp.

He smiles.

"Hey loca had to come see you. Heard you were in a bad wreck. Judging from the stitches on your face looks like it was pretty bad."

I nod.

"Jake I…"  
"Look Bella I came to say I'm sorry. I made you a promise and broke it. I hurt you."  
"Yes you did." I say keeping the towel tightly around me.

I roll my eyes as Jake looks me up and down as if hoping for an accidental drop of the towel.

"Bella." He comes towards me.

Dear Lord you've got to be kidding knowing what's coming. He leans into me putting his forehead to mine. "I love you loca. I did what I did to protect you." I laugh almost like a mad woman. And start to shove him away. "Heard that before, look Jake I'm really tired and just want to go to bed."

He sighs looking upon me. "Very well but this isn't over Bella baby. I'm not giving up." He winks and leaps out of my window. I slam my window shut and lock it. I see the owl again in my tree. "Are you stalking me?" I tease it and shake my finger upon it like a naughty child. It blinks its eyes and nods its head as it flies away.

I toss and turn trying to find sleep but sleep can't seem to find me. Eventually my alarm goes off and I know today is going to be hell. First day back to school, I'm just thankful the school year is almost over. I get dressed and head downstairs grabbing a pop tart for the way out. "Here kiddo." My dad grabs my hand and I feel something slide into my palm. "Dad what is this?"

"Go get you a prom dress."

"Dad this is too much money and I don't think I'm going to prom."

"Yes you are and that's final you're not missing your senior prom."

"Dad please."

"What don't you have a date?"

I roll my eyes and feel that hole calling out in my chest. I swallow it back.

"Call Jake I know he'd love to take you."

"Dad please."  
"Just tell me you're not going with that Cullen boy I heard they moved back."  
"No dad I'm not Edward and I are over."

"Good that's what I like to hear."

"But dad you should also know that Jake and I will never be as well."

"That's a shame. I really like him. He's a good kid."

I nod with nothing else to say.

"Date or not you're going to prom. Go with one of your girlfriends. Bella be a teenager you're 18 this is your last year go have fun but be safe."

"Fine dad I'll go." I sigh really not wanting to.

In my head I'm thinking I'll just make an appearance so I can say I went and abruptly leave.

School goes as it usually did long and boring only more awkward since Jake has started attending Forks high as well now. I find myself wondering why he's not going to the reservation anymore and Edward and the rest of the Cullens are back as well. I simply slump down in my chair and put my hair in my face so I don't have to look upon either one of them.

"You're going to prom right?" Alice says catching me outside.

"Alice!" I say as she scared the hell out of me.

"Um yeah actually I am. With my brother right?"

"Alice…"

"Come on it'll be fun. You don't have to go with him as a date just as friends."

"That's not how Edwards going to take it and you know that."

"Fine I had to at least try." She smiles.

"Will you at least join me in shopping for a dress after school?"  
"Edward free?" I say.

"Of course I won't even mention his name."

"Then sure I'm game."  
Lunch time comes and Mike Newton plops down beside me. "Quit a battle scar there Bella."

"Yeah Bella we heard about you're wreck hope you're ok!" Jessica says sitting beside Mike. "Um yeah I'm fine thanks for asking." I say picking at a carrot. "Hey Bella!" Eric pecks me on the cheek. Mike rolls his eyes. Angela laughs and sits down on the other side of me. I gasp feeling like this is all too much. I catch a glimpse of Edward watching me from one side of the cafeteria as he sits with his brothers and sisters. Yet on the other is Jake kicked back in a corner his eyes also fixated on me. I bite my lip and raise up I take my tray and slam the whole thing into the trash and storm out of the cafeteria.

I make my way to the bleachers on the football field. I lay down staring at the sky. "Jareth." I catch myself saying out loud. "I know you were real I know it. I wish you were here." The tears come uncontrollably as I roll on my side and see the owl fly across the field and disappear.

"This one would be perfect!" Alice holds up a white and black prom dress.

But for some reason my eye is locked on to the red and black one hanging up behind her.

"I want that one."

"Wow Bella that's a sexy little dress."

I smile and know my reason for picking it. It's like some of the ones Jareth had for me.

"I didn't think that was your thing." She smiles and picks it up.

"Edward won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"I'm not wearing it for Edward." I half snap.

She nods.

"Of course I'm sorry Bella old habit."

"It's ok Alice."

I try it on and look upon myself in the mirror loving it. I even imagine how to fix my hair. Such a shame I will only where this for less than an hour I'm sure. I've no intention of staying. I pick out some heels and we check out.

The next couple days of school before prom go about the same the awkward stares. The intense feeling of wanting to run away as all my friend sit by me talking about things I'm not really caring about. I find myself nodding here and there but my mind is somewhere else. I avoid Edward and Jacob at all cost. I go through certain lengths to make sure they can't catch me by myself. I even walk with Eric, Mike or one of the girls to class.


	10. Chapter 10

(I do not own anything)

Chapter 10

I curl my hair and pin it up leaving a few curls to fall along my shoulders. I put on the red and black dress with the black sash. I head down the stairs while working at getting my heels on. "Is that what you're wearing?"

I nod as my dad gives me a look of fear.

"Did I not give you enough money for a whole dress Bella?"

I laugh.

"Dad please."  
He sighs.

"I don't think I can let you leave like that."

"Fine I'll stay home."

"No you won't." He almost growls.

"Just well just…" He looks at me painfully.

"I'll be careful dad." I kiss his cheek and go out the door.

Alice and Jasper are outside the door waiting for me in their car. They didn't want me driving myself for some odd reason. I was thankful that she wasn't dumb enough to have Edward in the car with them. She knew I wouldn't go.

We enter the gym and I laugh out loud.

"What is it Bella?"

"Seriously the theme is masquerade really?"

"Of course hun it's only posted all over the school." Alice says looking at me oddly.

I swallow as I look amongst everyone Jasper and Alice put on their mask and I'm left standing there my heart racing and I feel sick now. I make my way through the other students trying to find some water or punch to drink as my throat has gone dry. I'm finding it hard to breathe even.

Someone grabs my arm and pulls me to them.

"Jake." I gasp as he lowers his black mask.

"Just a dance Bella." He smiles.  
"Jake please I." He puts his arms around me as the music starts and twirls me around.

He pulls me back into him.

"Jake I can't I'm sorry." I push against his chest to break free.

"Bella…" I hear him say as I walk off.

My hands shake as I make my way through the crowd. I feel another set of hands wrap around me and draw me in. He's wearing a black and white mask. I roll my eyes knowing before he even lifts his mask. That's why Alice wanted me to get the other dress.

"Edward." I say as he lifts his mask.

He smiles and leans into me breathing me in.

"Bella…" He says softly wrapping his arms around me.

"You look breathtaking." He looks me up and down as he twirls me.

He brings me back towards him. I shake my head.

"Edward stop." He looks at me painfully as I struggle to get free and break away.

The tears come and I start to run through the crowd. I'm fighting my way out rushing to the door. The doors fly open and a man in red and black suite and mask comes in. He just stands there blocking the way and staring at me. I tilt my head looking upon him. He smiles and then I know that smile from anywhere and know I am dreaming. He slowly approaches me and takes my hand kissing it. "May I?" He asks in his familiar husky voice. I nod unable to speak. He walks me to the dance floor and has me lean into him. I don't want to wake. I pray I never wake.

I feel him running his hands sensually along my back and waist. I start to cry into his chest. "What is it my dear Isabella?"  
"Don't ever let me go again. No manner how much I beg don't let me wake."

I feel him chuckle slightly.

"I don't plan to my dear."

I pull away from him and reach up removing his mask. My jaw drops. "Jareth?" He winks and smiles. "Well I couldn't very well have you dating an old man now could I? Think of what others would say my dear." I laugh. "Besides a snooty girl once told me I was a bit old for her. Even though I tried to warn her I could control time." I wipe the tears off my face. "She was pretty though wasn't she?"

Jareth laughs. "To die for." He says twirling me around and back to him.  
"I love you Isabella."

"I love you too Jareth."

We dance to a couple songs and then he looks down at me. "What would you say to getting out of here?" I smile able to get over looking at an 18 year old Jareth. I laugh his face as Edward and Jake eye us and many others. "I don't feel I have to many fans around here my dear." He laughs. "Just ignore them and I'd love to get the hell out of here!"

"That's my girl." He kisses my hand and leads me out.

He walks me behind the gym and out to the woods.

"I gave it all up." He says as we walk.

"What do you mean?"  
"The throne the Labyrinth."  
"Jareth!"

"Before you say anything you need to listen my dear." He stops me and looks me in the eyes.

"This is what I want. This right here. You were what I've been waiting for all these years. I don't want to be the goblin king. I don't want to live in Labyrinth. Not anymore. I want to live in this world with you I want to belong with you. Isabella Marie Swan might I belong in your world?"

"You promise this isn't a dream?"

He chuckles.

"No beautiful one it is surely not a dream. I wish to grow old with you and make my life with you."

I leap up in his arms and kiss his lips. He leans me against a tree and runs his hands along me.

"Is that a yes?" He pulls back for a second.

I nod. Then he crashes his lips back into me. I feel us start to lift off the ground. "Jareth."

"Well you didn't expect I'd give up all my powers now did you?" He smirks.

"Now what fun would that be my dear?" He says as I look down and see the earth below us.

He twirls me around as we dance upon the air.

"I must say I love the dress."

I laugh.

"But I hate it all the same." He kisses along my neck and shoulders.

Before I know it the dress falls to the ground, so do the rest of my clothes. Jareth wraps himself around me. "Now that's much better." I gasp as suddenly we're in my room and on the bed. "Charlie…" I warn. Jareth looks to the door. "He's not here." Jareth's clothes disappear and his leaning into me. "May I?" He says running his hands along my bare body and breast. "Master?" He says and winks as I break out into laughter. "Yes you may." He wiggles his brows and rubs himself against me. "Don't let me hurt you ok. You tell me when it does." I nod as he slowly makes his way inside. "You know I could make the pain go away." He whispers in my ear. I smile. "Really? How?"

"If you kiss me."

I bring his lips to mine as he thrust upon me and it keeps all will power not to scream out in pleasure. He starts to pick up pace looking upon my body and in my eyes sending me over the edge. "Don't hold back." He says.

"No one's here. No one can hear us but each other."

That all it takes all it takes and I'm gone.

"Bella?" I jump up in my head and see I'm clothed and covered.

"Um yes?" I look around wondering where Jareth is and if last night was even real after all.

"I'm coming in are you decent?"

"Um yes dad."

He enters the room and looks around.

"Cleaned your room?" He says.

I nod.

"Take it you didn't stay at prom very long then huh?"

"Actually yeah I stayed for a bit longer than I thought."

"Did you have fun?"  
"Yes dad lots."  
"Good I told you didn't I?"

"Yes dad you did."  
He clears his throat.

"Well I'll leave you to it. I'm heading to work just wanted to see how your night went. You can go back to sleep the house is yours."

"Thanks dad."

He nods and exits the room.

The white owl flies into my room and turns into Jareth. I gasp and shake my finger at him. "Jareth!" He laughs.

"Great my boyfriend is a stalker!"

"I like to think of it as watchful protector. Stalker is just so… So…"

"The truth?"

He laughs.

"Hmmmmmmm." He says flopping onto the bed.

"What does it make you when you know you're boyfriend is stalking you yet you allow him in bed with you anyhow?" He smiles.

"A gluten for punishment."

"Hmm. Maybe you should be punished." He winks and runs his hand along my leg and up my shorts.

Jareth moves his hand along my panties and kisses me when we both hear a thump. We both look to see Jacob standing there shirtless with his jaw dropped staring. "Jake I told you to quit…" I start to say and Jareth looks at me smiling and snaps his fingers. I cover my mouth in laughter as Jake is wearing a white and red onesie like Toby was wearing. "What the?" Jake says as Jareth snaps his fingers again and Jacob disappears through the floor of my room.

Jareth holds out his hand as a crystal ball appears and we watch Jake land back in his house leaving a permanent hole in his roof. The pack looks at him and starts laughing. "Aw he's got his big boy britches now." Leah says. I shouldn't laugh but am Jake always was the worst about appearing in my room unannounced.  
"Now where were we my dear?"

I put his hand back.

"Ah yes." He says and starts kissing me again.

I'm leaning against the truck waiting for Jareth to get out of class.

"Bella." I hear the voice and almost shudder.

"Edward…"

He looks upon me and pulls a dozen red roses from behind his back. I see Jareth walk by the Cullens as they watch and he winks upon them.

"I doubt your boyfriend could afford those. I noticed he didn't even get you a corsage for prom."

I go to defend Jareth when he walks up to me and puts his hand out as a crystal rose appears as though made from water as it forms. I watch in amazement and can't help but giggle a bit when I take it. It angers me to know Edward of all people is judging Jareth by how he's dressed sure he's tried to modernize but he's still Jareth. His clothes still look as though from another time and place out of this world. I wouldn't change it for the world. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome Isabella."

Jareth puts his arm around my waist.

"Opinions vary." He says to Edward as Edward rolls his eyes and walks off.

Jareth laughs softly and kisses me upon the neck.

"I can't leave you alone without some glitter boy or wolf man trying to mark you."

"That's gross."

"Isn't it?"

"Now it's time to meet my dad."

"What? I don't do dads."

"I don't either freak."

Jareth just looks at me raising a brow. I can't help but to laugh.

"Why do I have to meet him couldn't I just be your pet owl?"

"Charlie doesn't even let me get a kitten what do you think?"

I say dragging him to the truck.

Once I get there I laugh as I have to drag him to the door. "The Goblin King is afraid of nothing except teenage daughter's fathers?"

"Correction I'm no longer the goblin king I am a slave of a teenage girl."

"And you might want to remove your hand from my ass?"

"Why?"

I laugh. "Oh Jareth you have a lot to learn. That kind of behavior is not accepted around fathers and Charlie has many guns so please watch what your hands do." Jareth sighs. "So many rules." I look upon him worriedly. He winks. "All worth it Isabella don't you worry. I'm not going anywhere." I swallow and open the door.  
"Dad?" I call out as he sits at the dining room table drinking a beer.

"Who's this?" Charlie says before I can get a word in.

"I'm Jareth."

"Jareth what?"

"Jareth King."

Smooth I find myself thinking I'd have never thought of that. I take Jareth's hand.

"Please dad he's."

"You're new boyfriend?" Charlie says rising from his chair.

I nod.

"You own a car?"

"No."

"You walk around with your shirt off?"

"No."  
"You going to bring my daughter home late?

"No."

"Well then ok."

I laugh and take Jareth's hand as we head up to my room.

"That was it?"

"Yeah but you still have to pretend to leave here in about an hour or so. And we can't be considering any well extra circular activities during that time he will be listening I promise."  
"What do you mean by extra circular?"

I whisper in his ear and he pouts.

"But that's one of my favorite things."

I laugh.

"I know mine too but seriously we can't."

He puckers out his lip and makes a chess board appear.

"Bloody hell, fine we shall see if I can beat your last defeat."

"I won once you won like three in a row."

"Precisely, I'd never lost before!"


	11. Chapter 11

(I don't own anything)

Chapter 11

"Come on Bella this guy he's clearly got something wrong with him."

"I agree he's just not good for you."

"And what you are?"

Edward sighs as I glare upon him.

"I'd never hurt you Bella."

"See there you go again Edward another lie."

"You left her dude of course you hurt her!" Jacob snaps.

"YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK! YOU ALSO MADE ME A PROMISE AND BROKE IT!"

"You're not being fair Bella."

I laugh.

"That's all I keep hearing. How this isn't fair to either of you. Honestly are you both so self-absorbed?"

I go to walk away and Edward grabs my arm.

"You're not going back to him. He's dangerous. He's different there's something wrong with him."

"No Edward there is something wrong with you!"

"You can't tell me what to do neither of you! You have no power over me!"

I yank out of his arms and Jareth is right behind me.

"Were these two bothering you love?"

"No they were just on their way home." I say eyeing them menacingly.

"This isn't over Bella." Jacob says and I see Jareth's eyes shift towards Jacob angrily but I grab his hand and squeeze it. Jareth nods and we walk away.

"Did they hurt you?" He asks as we get to the house.

"No Jareth I'm fine."

He pulls me to him looking me in the eyes.

"Want me to turn them to newts?"

I laugh.

"Nah just leave them be. They'll get over it."

I lean into Jareth's chest as he lifts me up and we float into my room.

"So can we you know? Have an extra circular time?" Jareth says kissing upon my chest and down to my breast.

"You're so funny."

"Am I now?"

I feel his tongue going to work along my cleavage.

"Charlie isn't here." I say.

He lifts his head up smiling.

"That's all I needed to hear."

He snaps his fingers and I'm on the bed naked. But instead of joining me right away he lifts a brow as if curious about something. "What?" I say almost breathless. He smiles out of the corner of his mouth and I start to feel a sensation going between my legs. I gasp and grab my pillow and the covers biting upon them. It starts to move more rapidly as I arch my back. "Jareth!" I gasp in pleasure.

"Now that my dear is a show. " He says as I leap out of the bed and tackle him down to the floor. I hear him chuckling as I attempt to get his clothes off as fast as I can.

I lay upon Jareth's bare chest snuggling as close to him as I can. I breathe him in and can't help but to rub against him as he sleeps he's that intoxicating. I feel a cold hand cover my mouth and warm hands grabbing my legs. I look up and see Jacob and Edward grabbing me out of the bed. I try to struggle and Edward wraps his arms around me tight as Jacob leaps out the window and Edward leaps down after him following. I wince as we land. I feel Edward's arms crushing against me. But I can't call out because he's still got his hand firmly over my mouth. "Hurry up before the bastard wakes." Jacob says motioning to Edward.

"I don't want to hurt you stop wiggling baby." Edward whispers in my ear but kisses my cheek afterword. "God you still smell the way I remember. I love you so much."

"Get your grimy hands off her now we're here!" Jacob says as they come up upon a deserted cabin.

Edward lets go of my mouth. "Damn it." He says as he looks at my face.

"What the hell man!" Jake says.

Edward caresses my cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"You fucking busted her lip and left marks all around her mouth!"

Jake looks me over.

"YOU ASS!" He yells at Edward.

"Shut the hell up. You know I didn't mean to I'd never hurt her!"

Edward keeps looking upon my face and shaking his head. Then he snaps a look at Jake. Who's looking at me a little too attentively.

"You've got to be kidding!" Edward snaps.

I look down to see I'm only in a pair of panties. I gasp and cover myself.

"Like you weren't looking." Jake says clearly with wood.

"You're both disgusting pigs."

"How could you swipe me away from my boyfriend and in my own house? Are you both mentally insane!"

"STOP THINKING OF HER LIKE THAT!" Edward hisses at Jake again.

"Stay out of my head then asshole."

Edward looks back to me and takes his shirt off putting it on me. He then buttons it up.

"You still like the way it smells?" He asks.

"The way what smells?"

"You know my scent like you use to?"

I roll my eyes. Idiot.

"Yes Edward I'm madly in love with you and want to fuck your brains out right here in front of Jacob."

Edward looks at me his jaw popping as he grinds his teeth together. Jacob makes his way over and runs his hand along my face. "You alright?" I turn away from him.

"Do you even know how bad my boyfriend could fuck you up?"

"No offense Bella but what's he got against a wolf and vampire. Seriously he looks like a pussy."

"King."

"What?" Edward says and Jacob looks at me oddly.

"He's a King asses. You're both so stupid you've no idea who you're messing with." I look upon them crazed now my eyes feel wild and I can't stop laughing.

"A King?" Jacob says laughing.

I nod with a smile.

"A powerful one." I sigh and lean back in my chair.

"Bella what century are you coming from hun?" Edward asks arms folded. He reaches over and runs his hand down my shoulder.

Jacob runs his hand along my back. I lean back just waiting. Edward suddenly cuts Jake a look as if reading something distasteful in his mind. Jake leans down I think about to kiss my cheek. When Edward leaps over and grabs him by the throat. Jacob shifts and they are going head to head trying to kill the other. I try to break out of my chair but am tied up too tight. "Damn it." I say trying to wiggle my wrist out of the rope.

"Might I be of assistance my lady?" I hear his sexy voice piercing through my ear and smile.

I feel him untie me and watch his face as he eyes the two idiots.

"Hmmm." He says once he's got me untied.

Another chair appears next to me and he's sitting by me.

"Watch." He says and points to the two then a crystal ball rises.

Edward and Jake see me being untied and dash out of the cabin into the woods chasing the holographic Jareth and I. I laugh as Jareth leans over and kisses my cheek. He looks at my face and I can tell he's trying to keep his anger under control. He runs his hands along my face, arms and chest where Edward squeezed too hard. The soreness begins to fade and he picks me up as we end up back in my room. "I'll run you a bath." Jareth says. I nod and take Edwards shirt off throwing it in my trashcan.

"I'm sorry."

Jareth looks upon me oddly tilting his head just so.

"My dear why are you apologizing?"

"It seems Edward and Jake are determined to cause problems no manner what I say to them."

"That doesn't seem to be your fault therefore you shouldn't be apologizing for them." He waves his arm about and invisible streams start about the tub and it feels with rose smelling bubbles.

"Relax." He says and shuts the door leaving me to it.

Jarethpov

The old me is demanding he come out and play. I'm furious even at the almost comical situation. The bloody fools haven't a clue. There is no jealousy I know how Isabella feels about me no this isn't about that. This is merely about the fact that they thought they could get away with such stupidity. How they haven't let her be and still feel as if they have some sort of pedestal in her life. The Goblin King that I may not be any more nonetheless part of him is still there and thriving to show himself to these two nimrods. That is exactly what I have in mind. I glance once more upon the bathroom door and leap out of my loves window.

It doesn't take long as I know they've been waiting in the woods just hoping their "Bella" would come out for a stroll or so. Little do they know it's me…

"Bella." He leaps down from the tree.

"We really need to talk I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't get the chance to say why we did what we were doing."

I smile.

"You wanted to protect me I get it Edward even if you were dumb about it."  
"Yes I can admit to that."

"I'm sorry too Bella baby. I just wish you can see how that guy has made you totally loca."

Edward looks upon my face. "That's impossible how did they heal that fast."

"That's what he does." I wink. "Amongst other things that you two couldn't possibily do."

"What's that exactly?" Jacob says looking offended.

"Well he has great stamina." I look to Edward at that point just wanting to see his face. I wiggle my brows. "Gees Bella." He says looking like I punched him.

"What it's not like you ever planned on doing anything with my virginity. I'd plead for you to take me and you wouldn't so much as kiss me without pushing me away after."

"Come on Bella."

"Dude is that true? She threw herself at you and…"

"You know why Jacob!" Edward snaps.

Then Edward looks to me as if something clicked.

"You slept with him?"

"Yes a few times already."

"Unfortunately that part I did know." Jake says.

I try to hold my laughter as I sense him reading Jacob's mind and he sees the full picture. I laugh knowing like Isabella he can't read mine only mine is blocked by magic.

"Jesus." Edward says looking as though he could puke.

"You're sleeping with him and you aren't even married yet!" Edward snaps.

I raise my brow realizing that this kid must be even more old fashioned than I am.

"Really?" I say shaking my head. "Why rush that when I already know what my future holds? So in order to be with me I Edward are you saying I would have had to be Ms. Cullen first?"

"It's not just that Bella but if I was to turn you like you wanted."

"But you didn't want to turn me that was the issue, remember you left me? It wasn't the other way around. You didn't want to turn me you didn't offer any sort of option other than you were leaving and that was that."

Edward sighs.

"I'd do whatever you want. If you wish me to turn you I will if you wish me to marry you I will. If you want to have sex even I will do my best to work with that. Bella I'd do anything for you."

"Note he can't give you children or warmth or any normalcy like I could Bella." Jacob says.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm." I say thinking of a million cruel things I could say or do at this point.

Edward rolls his eyes giving Jacob a go to hell look as the idiot wolf boy stands there with his shirt off and a peculiar grin on his face. On the inside I'm dying at what I'm about to do.

"Actually I've an idea." I sigh and frown. "But I know neither of you would agree."

"What's that?" Edward says.

"Well Edward you're right I do love you I've never stopped loving you. But you know I love my sun too and he's my best friend but I've grown to realize I'm in love with him as well. That is why I could never choose between the two and well if we do it this way I would never have to choose."

"What exactly are you getting at?" Edward says behind gritted teeth.

"I would leave Jareth if I could have you both."

"WHAT!" They both chorused.

"Yes a marriage contract to where you are both my husbands."

"Jesus Bella what kind of a freak do you think I am?" Jacob says.

I start crying and fall to my knees.

"See I knew you wouldn't do it. You both don't love me the way you said you did."

I feel Edward grab my arm and helping me up. He looks me in the eyes.

"Is this really what you would want?"

I nod and sob in-between. Edward looks to Jacob.

"Hell no dude."

"It's what she wants Jacob. You always said you loved Bella that you would provide better than I would for her. Maybe this way we could give her everything she needs and wants."

"I'm not doing it I'm sorry Bella but this is nuts. I'm all for being married to you hell my wildest fantasies are that but I'm not willing to share you or shack up with some other dude in order for that to happen."

"I could split it you know."

"Like how?"

"Have the time be with you and the rest with Edward we'd never actually all have to share a bed. Jacob please this way I could have everything I ever wanted I could have babies still with you. Edward and I could still be together we'd all be a family."

Jacob looks to Edward.

"You'd let her have my children?"

Edward sighs but nods.

"If that's what she wants."

"Oh Edward it is!" I squeal with delight.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." Jacob sighs.

"Edward?" I say pretending to shake with worry.

"Bella I'd do whatever you wish. I love you."

I cry some more and pull out the magical contract.

"Wait how'd you do that?"

"Well unfortunately since I did sleep with Jareth I got some of his powers." I sigh like I'm ashamed.

"If I had known…" I say looking to Edward and Jacob mustering up my saddest face.

"It's ok Bella." Edward says.

"Just sign this and we'll all be married." I wipe my eyes.

They look upon each other and nod. Edward is first to sign then Jacob then me.

"Oh I love you both so much!" I say while holding out the contract still.

Then that evil grin approaches the old Goblin King is back. I transform and Bella's name disappears leaving theirs still. "If only I really was Isabella that would have worked but seeing as how I am clearly not. This contract hereby shows you two are indeed married. Congratulations Mr. and Mr. Black - Cullen. If you are wondering if this contract hereby stands in your world yes. Yes it most certainly will show amongst your records in fact Forks will hear of this terrific newfound news soon enough.

Jacob shifts and Edward leaps out at me as I smile and shake my finger they both freeze. I open the ground further into the forest and make my own oubliette just for them and one they cannot escape unless they work together and the last chamber will be the worst hell they've ever gone through in their entire lives. "Goodnight boys." I say while throwing some rice in over their heads and close it off it will open back when they are done.

"Where were you?" Bella ask while smiling upon the bed.

"Just picking these for you." I say and hand her some flowers.

"Jareth? Old goblin king picks flowers?"

"Yes but don't tell anyone or I'll have to punish you."

"Punish me?" She says sprawled out on the bed with her little night gown hardly hiding anything.

"Hmmmmmmmm yes punish you. In fact maybe I should get that out of the way you're bound to do something soon enough."

"Me?" She says trying to act innocent.

"Indeed by the time I'm done with you, you might want to invest in new bedding and a mattress."

Bellapov

I'm sitting at the table eating a mouthful of cereal when Charlie slams down the paper in front of me. At first I raise my eyebrow at my dad in wonder. He nods back to the paper it reads. Jacob and Edward Black – Cullen just married. I can't control the reaction as I spit the cereal out of my mouth and it lands right on my dad's face. "JESUS BELLA!" MY dad wrinkles is nose and whips his face off. "How in the world?" I say and drink some milk to wash away the cereal then it dawns on me. Jareth! I spit out the milk and start for the door. "GOD DAMN IT BELLA!" Charlie says as I run out of the house.

I see the white owl sitting up in a tree asleep.

"Jareth!"

I call and he opens his eyes.

"What in the hell is this?"

He tilts his head and shrugs blinking his eyes as he flies down and transforms. He grabs the paper out of my hand.

"Wow that is some news. Who'd ever thought…"

I laugh but know it's so wrong.

"Jareth I know you were behind this!"

"How do you know that? They could have very well fell for one another realizing it was their best bet since they can no longer have you."

I laugh again but try to fight it.

"JARETH!" I force out trying to sound demanding.

"Well your ex did love glitter and your friend did love his shirt being off. Eventually those two things come together like sticky glue."

"That's so fucked up."

"Hmmmmmmmm. I don't like that word. Unless you were to use it in a much more pleasant setting." A crystal ball appears in his hand as it shows us having sex and suddenly I'm shouting for him to fuck me.

I hit him on the arm as hard as I can.

"What that's the only time a lady should have a dirty mouth."

"You're straying."

"No I'm not I only have eyes for you precious thing." He wraps his arm around my waist.

"Jareth!"

"Hmmmm." He groans still watching the crystal ball of us going at it.

I yank the ball out of his hand.

"Fine, yes I might have had some influence in their sudden decision. But I promise you they did choose this on their own will."

"Jareth…"

"There was no force I assure you. They both agreed it was for the best."

"Show me."

Jareth shakes his head.

"Now."

"Hmmmmmm." He raises a brow taking the crystal out of my hand. He makes the crystal ball roll around his shoulders it rolls back into my palm

"Try it." He says.

"Jareth I can't besides I'm more than certain you use magic for that stuff it's impossible."  
"Nothing is impossible my dear just try and I've never used magic for that. It's all about balance, gravity and your frame of mind." He winks.

"Do it and I'll show you how this came about."

"Still manipulative you know I can't do the trick so that's why you're making this deal."

"On the contrary I know you can do the trick but had promised someone I'd teach them the trick one day and that I am."

He gets behind me and moves my arm out. He puts his arms out from my shoulders and shows me as he makes some more crystals appear and starts to roll them around. "Watch closely." He says softly in my ear. "It's all about balance, control timing. Of course it does help to believe you can do it." The balls disappear and he rolls the one in my palm on to my the back of my hand. Put your middle finger down a bit you want to cradle the ball. Just start out with little bounces here and there. He motions my hand back and forth catching it back and forth between my palm and the back of my hand. "Now I'm going to stop and you're going to keep going on your own back and forth Isabella."

I feel him rolling out my other arm.  
"Jareth I can't do two."

"Shh. Don't stop keep it up. You're not going to do two you're going to start switching hands like this. "

He walks in front of me and shows me as he tosses the ball between his hands gliding them about here and there.

"Jareth I can't!"

"Hmmmm." He raises a brow.

"Switch now." He says and I bounce the ball onto the back of my left hand.

"Are you using magic on me?"

"No my dear you are doing this all on your own."

"Bull… I stop remembering Jareth hates it when I cuss."

Instead I laugh. But I get too cocky and start trying to do what he does it slips out of my hand and is about to crash to the floor. "Seriously don't break my balls." He says as he motions it towards him and catches it before it falls. "What's so funny?" He asks as I'm dying. "Breaking your balls?" He nods in question. "Ah Jareth you've still some more to learn about the world around us."

"Apparently the cussing alone takes some time to get used to. Seriously what was so funny about breaking my balls?" He asks and I can't stop laughing.

I decide to lean into his ear and tell him. He looks down at his crotch. "Oh well yes those too. It does seem I have a lot to learn I was just starting to grow accustomed to certain words and how they are used such as using words that would be used during sex is now a part of everyday conversation. It's all very peculiar."

Jareth holds out one of the crystal balls and shows me how he pretended to be me and tricked them into the contract. For one I couldn't believe they were so dumb. Another was I was actually rather mad at Jareth too now.

"You're mad." He says as he looks upon my face.

"Yes I am actually how could you do that? I mean yes it is funny but you do realized that the whole town will think the worst of them now."

"No less than they deserve they both abandoned you at your worst and then kidnapped you in their attempt to lure you away from your happiness."

Jarethpov

Seeing how upset she was I wasn't about to show her where I put them for the time being. "I'm sorry Isabella. I meant no harm only to teach them a lesson. They need to know to leave you alone."

"You know most guys punch others in the face or call them names or cut down their families."

"IS that what you would have preferred?"

She laughs.

"Actually no." She sighs. "It's actually refreshing you're not like that. You're quite opposite of Edward and Jacob they were always so eager to kill one another. I must admit your ways are a bit twisted yet preferable all the same."

"My, my I do believe I have corrupted my dear princess. You do have a bit a dark side about you don't you?" I say and run my hand about her cheek curiously yet intrigued.

"Perhaps you're right. But not as dark as you Jareth you had better keep that in mind."

I watch Edward and Jacob go through the Oubliette. I didn't make to where there is any real chance of death. I'd not do that to Isabella. But I did make it hard for a wolf and vampire to escape. But they are near the end. My favorite chamber I look upon Isabella as she sleeps.

"If this doesn't get them to leave you alone nothing will." I whisper as I watch.

I decide to hit Jacob Black first. Giving him the feeling of love, trust the feeling of healing and being happy again or closest to it. I give him the complete feeling and frame of mind as my dear Isabella had when he let her go. Only have you ever heard the term in my shoes?

I make Bella his sun his source of healing and happiness. Then I make her yank it away just as he did. I leave him hopeless, torn, a mess.

In fact it goes something like this…

(IN the mind of Jacob Black the Chambre De Vraie Douleur … aka Chamber of true pain)

Jacobpov

"Well you're my best friend too Bella. What can I say you're my sun." Bella smiles at me. I lean into her chest feeling her warmth. With her I feel safe I feel loved I know she'd never hurt me. "I'll see you tomorrow Jake." She says as she walks away her wings white as snow. Her face beautiful as always I'd always known she was special. I've been through some tough times and Bella's always been there to help me walk through them all. With her I can finally breathe I can move on in my life though the ache is still a bit there I couldn't' imagine how it were to be if she weren't in my life.

I sleep better knowing I am to see her again soon. I honestly don't know why she's my friend though. I'm nothing in comparison to her. She's an angel and I'm nobody I'm just Jacob Black.

I awake excited to see my sun again my reason to smile. I dash out the door and get on my bike as I head to her house. Maybe we'll go to a movie, go out to eat or just talk I don't care what we do just as long as I get to be with her. All my friends left me they had their own secrets I even lost my best friends Quil and Embry. Bella is literally all I have. I wasn't allowed in their world. You see they are all wolves I never changed I was never allowed to be one of them. I wasn't good enough.

There she is! I see her coming out of the house but her face something is wrong. "Bella?"

"You have to leave Jake. Leave now and never come back."

"But Bella I don't understand what's going on?"

"You just can't be here Jake I'm sorry."  
"But Bella you promised you said you'd hurt me that you couldn't after what the pack did to me! How could you do this to me? What is going on?"

"I'm sorry Jake but I can't see you ever again. You're just not good for me. I've got to focus on my life now and you're in the way. I'm sorry Jake we can't be friends anymore. This, you know us, has to end." She floats away to her house. My heart feels like its crumbling and my gut caves in. "Bella…" I cry.

I spend the next month calling her trying to see her nothing. The hole in my chest returns and I feel completely alone, I can't breathe, I don't want to wake, I don't want to do anything I want to crawl up and die because I'm so alone and Bella I thought was all that ever understood me. But she's an angel and I'm nothing. I'm nothing.

I watch as Jacob Black falls to his knees finally getting it. Finally understanding what he did to Isabella Swan. A part of me feels for him as I watch him break down. But then a part of me sadistically enjoys his pain as he hurt the one I love but this very same thing. Now time for the real number the real kicker. I tilt my head watching as the vampire leans his head back against the chamber wall looking as cool as Paul Newman something that Bella would say though I've not a clue who Paul Newman is. Maybe I will meet him one day.

(Edwardpov)

I want her so much I can barely stand it. I'm the only one that can see her angelic wings. She's allowed and trust enough to reveal her true self to me. I watch her spread them as I lay out on the blanket. I can't stop smiling. She's beautiful and she's mine. Looking upon Bella I can't believe that she is mine. I love her to the point of it being unreal. Hell this should be unreal.

How did I get someone like Bella Swan? Just looking upon her my heart races, my mind wonders to areas it shouldn't and I feel lifted in such a way I never knew possible. She consumes me heart and soul. I pat the blanket next to me as she smiles and walks towards me. Bella lies beside me I can't help it I have to touch her though my hands are hardly worthy. She's so warm so inviting.

Bella leans over and kisses my lips. I can't help myself I roll over her and return the kiss only more passionately rolling my tongue along hers. A moan escapes my mouth as I rub against her. "Edward." Her saying my name is maddening and I want her even more. "Edward stop." She says and shoves me off of her.

"Bella come on please baby." I say throbbing inside.

"I can't Edward. It's just not safe for us."

"Us?" Safe what are you talking about?"  
"Not only could I have my wings taken away but your soul could be in danger if I allowed this…"

"This?"  
"Sex Edward don't pretend you don't know."

"Why would those things happen?"

"They just would I can't control that. I warned you from the beginning Edward that being with me could be the biggest mistake ever. I'm not willing to have my wings taken away just yet and I won't take your soul. You could be denied entrance to Heaven sleeping with me. I'm not human Edward this just well it's just not good for you."

"Bella please don't try to tell me what is good for me I love you. We can wait that's not an issue."

"Edward you don't seem to understand being with me could very well mean that we will never have sex." I laugh at first until I see her face and realize it's not a joke.

"I don't care about going to Heaven you are my heaven and my soul Bella you can have it. I don't want it without you there's no desire for it."

"Don't you ever say that again!" She yells and her eyes shimmer with gold and her wings spread as she lifts up angrily.

"Look Bella I'm sorry but it's true. Everything all of me is yours. I don't care if we have sex or not. Do I want to of course but if that means I can't be with you or you having your wings taken away then no."

"Don't say that you don't mean that!"

"Don't tell me what I think!"

"You honestly could go the rest of your life without having sex?"

I pause for a moment which was wrong very wrong. My pausing makes her think that's my answer but it's far from that. I was actually picturing us together for the rest of our lives I was lost in the moment. Bella assumed the worst.

"I knew it! Nor should I expect you to. Hell you're human and at that a man. Of course that would be a dilemma!" With tears in her eyes she vanishes.

"Bella?! Bella."

With the hugest guilt coursing through me I rush to her house to find her. Only on human feet I am much slower than she. I just couldn't help myself I was picturing us getting married, having kids one day and I got lost in the thought. Just the idea of having her for the rest of my life lifted me in a way I never thought possible. I climb up to the window to her room and try to raise it up but it won't budge. I see her lying face down on her bed. I knock at the window.

Bella rolls over and looks at me anger still in her eyes. I didn't blame her. I felt like an ass. She rolls her eyes but walks over towards the window and lets me in. Immediately I wrap my arms around her. "I'm sorry Bella. It wasn't like that though I know what it must have sounded like."  
"Actually it sounded like nothing for a solid minute."

"I know Bella and I'm sorry I love you I got wrapped up in what you said."

"No sex?"

"No the rest or lives together." I couldn't control myself it was like an outer body experience.

Bella suddenly looks sad but says nothing.

"Might I stay with you tonight?" I practically plead.

"I'll make sure to be gone before Charlie gets back. Just let me hold you."

"Edward that's."

She starts to say but stops and sighs. But something upon her face is unsteady almost alarming. "Yes I suppose so as long as you're gone before he returns."

I'm surprised when Bella comes back from the bathroom in just a tank top and shorts. It takes all my power not to gasp and get instantly aroused. If I'm going to do this I need to prove to Bella I don't want sex. That is certainly not the way. However Bella grabs my wrist and pushes me onto the bed.

It is she that runs her hands along my chest moving her hips back and forth upon me. We make out most of the night making this the first we've ever gone this far. She's always pushed me away before. Eventually we pass out I awake to hear Charlie pulling up the drive.  
"Shit." I jump out of bed and pull up my pants and grab my shirt and shoes as I wait to hear the front door shut I make my way out Bella's window. Bella grabs my arm on the way out and kisses me once more deeply. "Goodbye Edward."

I narrow my eyes knowing I've not the time to ask. I shake my head and chills come over me. She's never said that before. Bella's never said goodbye. I rush home and immediately dial her on my cell just for my own piece of mind. It rings a few times before she finally answers. "Hello?"

"Bella thank God sorry I just, well I know I just left your house but…"

She sighs.

"Edward this is not a good time."  
"Why's that?"

"It just isn't."

"You got all your bags packed kiddo?" I hear Charlie say in the background.

"WHAT THE HELL BELLA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"  
"Edward please don't do this. You knew this would never work. I'm leaving Forks. I'm not coming back."

"Bella please I'll go with you I'll do anything just give me a sec I'll be right there!"

"NO EDWARD you're not good for me! I don't want you to go!"

"Wait you don't want me?"

"Edward I'm sorry but this has to end."

"But Bella I love you."

Click.

I gasp and rush towards the door grabbing Carlisle's keys and I jump into the car. I stomp on the accelerator I feel like I can't breathe. I'm not getting there fast enough. Finally I see her driveway and turn in it to see both cars are now gone. My hands shake on the steering wheel. I get out and rush towards the house. My heart shatters as I see the house is completely vacated and locked up. "Bella!" I bang on the door. "Please Baby you can't be gone." I scream out and climb up to her window and see the only thing left is her bed that is striped everything else is gone. I open the window surprised it's not locked she must have forgot. I run throughout the house just hoping they are just hiding, such a silly notion. But run back to her room once I see nothing no sign they are coming back. I lay upon her mattress and breathe what scent of her is left. I am broken, empty and will never be the same. There is no one else for me. I have nothing and no one.

Jarethpov

I continue to watch as both men break down their memories slowly coming back. Realizing what they went through just now was merely a mirage. Merely my way of showing them what they did to my Isabella. After this they will leave her alone and that is all I want is her peace and happiness. They should want the same especially now that they have seen the truth they know her pain.

I sigh and open the way out leaving them to find it as the light will cascade through it eventually where it will be like it never existed once they make their way out. This will be the only secret I keep from Isabella. I know she'd never forgive me if she knew what I did but honestly they needed to be awaken for the fantasy and back into the harsh realization.


	12. Chapter 12

(I don't own anything)

Chapter 12

Bellapov

"Just hold on Isabella." He laughs as I wrap my arms around his waist. "Now close your eyes."

I sigh. "You know I hate surprises."

"Yes. Yes now just do it."

I roll my eyes and close them. I feel us lift off the ground.

"Nuh uh my precious thing no peeking." He covers my eyes with one hand.

"OK now you may open." He says as I feel my feet touch ground and he lets me go.

"Hoggle! Sir Didymus! LUDO!" I say and run up to hug each of them.

Ludo wraps his arms around me. "Bella friend."

"And who is your friend?" Sir Didymus asks.

I can't help but to giggle.

"Well don't you recognize him?"

"I don't recall." Sir Didymus says poking at Jareth's leg.

Jareth's sighs annoyed and scoots Sir Didymus back with one foot. Hoggle looks up at him. "I know that sigh and those eyes. I don't believe it but I know who the hell you are." Jareth laughs. Ludo meanwhile looks confused as ever. "Who I ask who is this?" Sir Didymus demands. "Perhaps this will boggle your memory." Jareth says and turns into his old self.

Sir Didymus jumps back recoiling making Jareth laugh coldly. "Jareth be nice." He puts his arm around me. "I am I brought you back here to your friends did I not?"

"Yes you did and I appreciate it Jareth. That means so much." I reach up and kiss his cheek.

"I'd do anything for you Isabella." Jareth claps his hands together "Shall we all eat?"

A table appears and we all sit and eat the great feast.

"I must say I like the new Goblin King." Sir Didymus says with a chicken leg hanging out of his mouth.

"I'm no longer the Goblin King. Shouldn't you all know this by now?" Jareth asks sounding generously confused.

"Um yes well of course we know just old habits." Hoggle explains.

"Hmmmmmmmm yes we'll I suppose I can understand that how is my dear Tobias anyhow?"  
"Who?" I lean in and whisper.

"Toby my dear that's his full name."

"Oh."

I say feeling very weird on how he had the boy kidnapped and now the same boy is willingly replacing him.

"Shall we go see how the new royal subject is doing?" Jareth asks taking my hand once we've finished eating. I swallow nervously I've never met Toby. Will he hate me because I'm in his sister's place?

Before I even have time to ask the questions I wish to ask we appear in the castle.

The immediate sound of the Safety Dance song by Men with No Hats is blaring.

"Hmmmmmmm how positively irritating." Jareth says wrinkling his nose with distaste.

I laugh remembering Charlie liked this song. Jareth takes my hand as we enter the throne room.

This is the vision. The new goblin king Tobias is kicked back on the throne drinking some sort of alcoholic substance clearly drunk off his mind while the goblins are lined up doing a conga dance to this song also very drunk. Jareth and I stand there for a minute as he takes it all in then he clears his throat.

"Well, well, well." Toby says sloshing his drink all over the place.

"What have we here?" He says but only not looking to Jareth but to me.

"Come." He says waving his hand over.

Jareth nods but doesn't look too pleased. I swallow and stare upon the blond haired boy that looks to be slightly younger than me at least maybe by a year or so. That or he just has a very youthful face. It looks very odd to see a boy in skater clothing sitting in Jareth's old throne. He took off his jester hat that was mardi gras colored with hanging bells on the ends.

I make my way to him and he smiles.

"You're hot."

"Excuse me?" I say always hating that term when guys use it so randomly.

"Damn." He says eyeing me and makes me do that spin around thing that Jareth made me do.

He walks up to me and gets face to face with me.

"I'd like to kiss you." I roll my eyes dear Lord he's a modern Jareth.

Jareth walks up beside me and puts his hand around my waist. He half smiles staring upon Tobias and holds his hand out. A couple of crystal balls appear.

"Why don't you kiss my balls instead?"

"Nice one Jareth you're learning!" I say giggling nonstop.

Jareth glares up at me witheringly making me laugh that much more.

"Ah the master himself." Toby bows smiling.

"Should have known it was you, only you could have someone this yummy about your arm. But what about S…" Toby starts to say as Jareth shoots him a look he automatically shuts up.

"Hmmmmmmm." Jareth says looking as though he could strangle his new replacement.

"You can stop now." Jareth says menacingly tightening his hold on me as Toby continues to check me out. Meanwhile I want to hide.

"If I must." Toby says and his eyes finally veer away from me and I start breathing again.

"Have you come to take back the throne?" Toby says looking disappointed.

"No, no the throne is yours. I'm staying with Isabella. We just came for a visit."

"Good cause I'm not giving it back." Toby winks at me as he says this and sits back upon the throne.

"Youth seems to suit you old man."

Jareth grumbles something incoherent under his breath.

"How's the Labyrinth these days?"

Toby nods and a huge crystal ball appears in front of us. He shows use the plants and shrubs are green and growing again leaving more food for the creatures living here.

"I've also fixed all kinks you discussed with me only adding my own twist to each of them."

For some reason chills fill me at his words.

"Don't worry you won't be going through that again." Toby says. He looks at me as though picking up on my nerves.

"Jareth has put a block upon any harm coming to you when you are here." Toby says and takes a swig of Rum.

"Come join me in a drink."

A drink appears in my hand.

"No join me in a bath." Jareth says and suddenly he's in a tub filled with bubbles and squirting water out of a rubber ducky.

I can't help but to laugh as Jareth waves at me and has my goblet float his way. He grabs it from thin air and downs it.

"That was supposed to be hers."

"Well what is hers is mine and what's mine is mine."

Jareth lets me know he's teasing by winking.

"She must be so proud."

"She is."

Toby raises a brow to me.

"Does he ever let you speak?"

I laugh.

"Yes but he loves the sound of his own voice."

Jareth laughs wholeheartedly.

"I see that you two are made for each other."

Toby starts to really look me over.

"You're prettier than her you know." He says without a hint of sarcasm or a smile upon his face.

I swallow knowing he's talking about his sister and start to feel very uncomfortable. Jareth snaps his fingers and is back in his clothes.

"Relax Jareth I mean no harm. I'm just saying it how it is." Toby says with a hint of sadness about his face. "Perhaps you are wondering why I willingly took Jareth's place. Hell twice at that?"

I nod but feel my nerves rattling.

"You see my dear sister didn't just stop having anything to do with her Labyrinth friends. She stopped all contact with her own family as well myself included. Very unexpected you see once she had left the Labyrinth she was more mature older somehow wiser even. She was more loving to us all." He smiles at the memory.

"I was too young to be able to remember that huh?" He says as if I actually commented. He sighs and softly laughs with a bit of pain behind it.

"It's funny what this place does to you. I shouldn't remember. It's impossible yet not all the same." He swallows and starts to spin a crystal along.

I find myself surprised he's able to do this considering how intoxicated he is.

"Things were great for a few years but the older Sarah got the more we all seemed to fade from her life. She didn't want to be around me anymore or anyone else for that manner. Sarah became wrapped up in her career once she finished high school she had received a grant to college then she began the plays there. The word got out on how good she was. My sister was a brilliant actress always had been." He looks to Jareth as he says this and Jareth winces at the memory. I can't help but to take his hand I can't stand the look on his face.

He kisses my hand and softly squeezes it.

Toby smiles at this.

"He loves you. He truly does." He says now looking in my eyes.

"Sarah started getting more and more attention people took more notice of her talent. Eventually someone from Broadway had heard word of her talent and came to see for himself. Once the play was over he couldn't help himself he rushed through the crowd to get to her and instantly snagged her at the very words of Broadway. Thus the very man that she ended up with her very own director." Jareth swallows and Toby clears his throat.

"She packed her bags without explanation. My mom and dad pleaded with her to tell us where she was going. The man waited out in a limo. She said nothing and left. Later Jareth had gotten her the house. He'd no idea of course what my sister had done. She took advantage of the situation and took the house. Sarah you see had made Jareth promise not to be looking in on her and watching her every move. He agreed his love for Sarah was so strong that he trusted her and wanted to be able to naturally. Unfortunately she let Jareth give her gifts and material things. She had no problem accepting them. However one day I went to visit at what was meant to be her and Jareth's house one day. I knew he was getting ready to come to her he'd already asked me to take his place. Jareth and I however never really talked about what was going on with Sarah so we'd not exchanged information on this. We both rather assumed the other just knew. Another man answered the door low and behold the very man that came to visit her that day of the play in college the very one that brought her fame in Broadway. He was only in a pair of boxers. Letting me know he wasn't just visiting. He was a bit too cozy for that. I asked her about Jareth and what was going on and reminded her how soon he would be here. She had the guy forcibly remove me without explanation. The next day the house was empty and I hadn't a clue where she was. So I assumed Jareth talked some sense into her and came for her. So next thing I know I'm in Labyrinth and Jareth is gone thus leaving me with the knowledge he's come for my sister. I find myself smiling with hope that maybe he'll return with her or bring the old Sarah back somehow. But she was far too gone. She was ate up by the fame the glory her new fabulous world and well everyone else wasn't worthy of Sarah's precious time anymore. Not even I."

I swallow as a few tears escape my very own eyes. She'd hurt both these men very badly.

"I like it here you know." He says randomly.

"It feels like home."

I nod and wipe my tears.

"Ah don't cry for me darling. I've not be the greatest person myself. But one thing is for sure and always will remain. I don't forget my friends or family. In fact I do wish you would both stay the night."

"I probably really should get Isabella back. I doubt she wants to stay here." He softly laughs.

"We could stay."

"Are you sure?" Jareth asks surprised.

"Well that depends are you going to make me stay down in the cell with a rat eating freak?"

"I didn't actually eat the rats you know."

Toby laughs.

"All that he put you through and you still willingly love him?"

"There's more to the old Goblin King than that or he would've never stood a chance." I say with full meaning. Jareth randomly hands me a drink "maybe you should have some after all" he says with a hint of a nervous smile which I'd never seen on him before so it makes me laugh. I nod and chug down the substance.

We spend the rest of the time drinking with the new Goblin King. He learns of my friends and invites them into the castle. We all laugh and dance with the goblins Jareth and Tobias (as Jareth calls him). It feels so weird for us all to be in the same room getting along and having a good time. Things start to calm down and Hoggle and Sir Didymus decide to go home they hug me before they go. Ludo however is passed out on the throne. Jareth laughs at the sight as Toby looks irritated. "Hmmmm. I was going to bed anyhow. Good night you two and if I don't see you before you're off in the morning. It was nice to meet you Isabella Swan. I do hope for you and Jareth to have a wonderful future and many years together.

"It was nice to meet you too Toby."

He nods and heads up stairs.  
Music starts to softly play as we hear Toby's door shut. Jareth leans me in to his chest and we start to dance. "I'm sorry my dear."

"For what?" I asks confused.

"For having to hear all that about Sarah."

"Jareth I'm ok with that I want to know that stuff. Yeah it sucks to hear but only because of how she hurt you. I know how you feel about me. Sarah isn't a threat to me."

He cracks an evil grin.

"I bet you'd be a threat to her."

I can't help but to smile as he wraps his arms around me tighter.

"How about we break in this old castle." Jareth says in a husky voice.

"How do you mean?"  
"Oh I'll show you my dear." He picks me up and takes me into his old room.

He shuts the door behind us and points his finger at me as I'm suddenly in black lingerie.

"Jareth." I giggle covering up.

"Hmmmmmmm none of that now." He says raising a brow and my hands are suddenly moved to my sides. He laughs at my reaction.

"You'll let me see you naked but not in this."

"It's not that."  
"Then what is it?" He says practically purring behind breaths staring at me.

"Are you sure I don't look stupid?"

"You? Impossible you my dear could never look stupid."

He wiggles is finger about and I start to float towards him.

"You're so sexy it hurts sometimes." He says whispering in my ear in a way that sends me vibrations below. Jareth leans his body into mine. "You might be my sweet Isabella. But you're also my naughty little vixen." Something in me awakes and I can't stop kissing him or clawing at his back. He laughs in a sexy way and lets out a moan.

He sends me to the bed and gets that smile upon his face. My eyes go wide and I start clawing at the bed. "No fair Jareth." I realize what I said and for a moment my heart sinks. I fear he'll get upset but instead he only raises a brow and intensifies the pleasure. I cover my mouth to keep from screaming out. He smiles and slowly makes his way to me. He crawls over on me and leans into me kissing my neck and the lobe of my ear. "I no longer want you to fear me. Just love me." He says as rock back and forth against him. "It's just you and I Isabella all that other stuff is over."

"I don't fear you. I only fear hurting you."

"You haven't and won't. I can see it in your eyes you're the real deal."

I nod as my throat tightens with the mixture of pleasure and tears beckoning me. Before I can blink I feel him throbbing inside of me. A loud moan escapes me and I cover my mouth immediately laughing knowing Toby must've heard. Jareth smiles again. "Don't hold back. Who cares what he thinks?" Jareth says thrusting upon me again. Only this time I listen and let myself go. This exciting Jareth even more as he goes even harder, better, faster, stronger… :p


	13. Chapter 13

(I own nothing)

Chapter 13

Two years later

Jarethpov

I'm sitting at a table my legs kicked out a habit she still hates. She comes in from checking the mail and getting the paper. Slamming down the newspaper next to my breakfast, I narrow my eyes looking upon her face strangely as she smiles and nods back to the paper. I look upon the headline it's folded to and it reads.

Sarah Williams-Shumaucher

Les Miserable actually leaves fans in misery. This actress couldn't pull off the well-known Fantine. Not only did Sarah Williams-Shumaucher not pull of the mere destitute prostitute. With her adamant rosy cheeks and clearly wearing makeup and hair a bit too perfect looking for the part. Her voice continued to threaten the well-known part by cracking and breaking every once in a while. She forgot a few verses and kept eyeing the actress playing Cosette. Could this be the start of jealousy and the beginning of realization that the actress isn't so young and hot as she used to be. Once you used to walk the streets of New York and see her face everywhere. Now more and more it's beginning to fade. With three horrible reviews in a row can Sarah Williams-Sumaucher ever build herself back up or could this be the end of our once beloved New York's best drama queen.

Something in me starts to laugh nonstop. Perhaps I shouldn't but then again it's the irony the word fade sticks to me. "Isn't it horrible?" Isabella says rubbing her nice rounded tummy. I sigh realizing she's actually feeling rather sorry for Sarah. Thus more showing the pureness in her heart, I walk up behind her as she pours her a cup of coffee and wrap my arms around her.

I feel our baby kick and kiss her cheek each time I feel it a weird sensation comes over me an odd sense of overwhelming love and excitement. We've been married for little over a year now and expect our child in 2 months. We're having a boy and going to name him Isaiah Jareth King. For once I feel content and like the hole in my heart has been filled.

Tobiaspov

"Goblin King take me away from this awful place!" She cries into her pillow hitting it with her fist. I shake my head little does she know it is her dear brother that holds his place now but I shall do as she asks.

Sarah appears at the entrance of my Labyrinth. I can't help but to laugh as she groans.

"Not again damn it son of bitch!" She stomps her foot.

I cock a brow realizing she's actually reduced in her maturity. She makes her way up the sleeping old man with the talking bird upon his head. "Do I know you?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Yes."

"No you're not so pretty as she I don't know you. You're not Bella."

"No I'm Sarah!"

"Sarah? Sarah whom I don't recall any Sarah."

"Where you going?" The bird on his head asks as the old man falls asleep.

"I'm going to the castle to see the Goblin King."

"If you go that way you go straight to the castle."

Sarah sighs in relief. "Part of me has half the mind to send her through the entire labyrinth before she gets to me in fact… Just a dose would do…"

I give her the straight shot to the castle only the very long way with many annoying twist and turns and her questioning herself with each step she takes. She makes her way to the firey's I sit back and watch curiously seeing how she handles things now.

"STOP IT!" She begins to whine and cry just as she had in the Labyrinth before. I sigh annoyed and bored. The firey's start messing with her hair and tugging at her shirt. "Hey old lady."

"Old who you calling old!" She takes his head and throws it as the others start to mess with her I hear Ludo let out his roar. I tilt my head curiously as he walks up behind Sarah. Sarah smiles happily. "LUDO!" Ludo shakes his head as if he's bothered by something and expected someone else. "Ludo don't you remember me?" Ludo shakes his head and says "Shit."

"WHAT?" Sarah says her eyes wide.

"What did you say Ludo?"

"SHIT!" He says staring at her.

I'm laughing so hard my ribs hurt also because Ludo has forgotten Sarah now as well. "Bella Friend? Where Bella?"

"Who the hell is Bella come on Ludo I know you remember me I'm Sarah."

"Sarah?" He shakes his head and begins to walk off.

"LUDO! Aren't you going to help me!"

"Sarah not friend."

Sarah's jaw drops. I see her bottom lip begin to quiver. I sigh and make the firey's disappear. She continues her way. I take note that Sir Didymus and Hoggle are not far from her. In fact she's coming up on the bridge now. Sir Didymus starts to bark at her and threaten her. She laughs. "Oh come on not you two as well. Don't you remember me?"

They both narrow their eyes and Hoggles jaw drops. He goes to say something but his mouth closes once again. I watch as a single tear trickles down his face and he walks away. "HOGGLE!"

"You should leave now!" Sir Didymus tells her.

"But I must cross the bridge to get to the castle!" She cries.

"Why do you want to go to the castle?"

"To see Jareth. To tell him I've returned and won't leave his side again."

Sir Didymus laughs a barky loud laugh.

"Well then by all means miss please you may pass."

I laugh realizing I like this Sir Didymus and see why Bella was so fond of him. Sarah sighs confused but goes ahead and passes the bridge. "Thank you."  
"No, no thank you." He continues to laugh and walks away heading towards Hoggle's path.

Sarah continues to walk on and I'm bored and tired now so I decide to let her walk until I wake in the morn. I won't let any harm come to her just a lot of annoyance as she walks and continues to make constant turns towards the castle.

"Um hello?" I hear her call and my eyes shoot open.

I roll over in my bed and just listen for a bit.

"Anyone here? Jareth? I'm back Jareth I've come back."

I shake my head knowing this is going to be a very long annoying day. I snap my fingers and dress. I make myself appear at the throne and wait for her to make her way. I smile upon my evil thought as I morph my body.

Sarah makes her way through as I appear the way Jareth first did to Bella. Covered in dust and cobwebs thinking pose a single tear going down my face. It rolls of forming a crystal upon the ground.

"Diamond?" She says picking it up.

"Man this would sell for a lot…"

"Is that your first thought?" I say in Jareth's voice.

She's startled and stuffs the "diamond" in her shirt.

"Of course not." She says searching for words.

"Hmmmmmm. Why have you come here my dear?"

"I've come to be with you. I've come for you."

"You wish to be my queen here in the labyrinth?"  
"Well." She looks around.

"Or you could come with me. You could make us another house we could get married. I'd do whatever you wanted."

"Why now? Why after all these years?"

"You must know I never stopped loving you."

"Hmmmmmmmmm."

"Jareth please."

"Tell me my dear, my precious thing tell me how you pined for me how you waited for me."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She yells.

I roll my eyes wanting to puke. I let out a Jareth laugh and wave my hand in dismissal.

"Jareth please! I love you please."

"LOVE? YOU KNOW NOTHING OF LOVE! You've only come back to me because you're about to lose your home, you're almost broke, you're about to lose your job and your director husband cheated on you and left you for a younger Broadway star none other than the one that played your lovely daughter in your last miserable play."

"Jareth you said you wouldn't!"

"HE DIDN'T BUT I DID!"

I morph back and she lets out a pathetic scream.

"TOBY!"

"You honestly think he'd given you such the benefit of talking to you? If it had been him here after the shit you pulled? The first thing you focus on is that!" I point to the crystal in her shirt. "Not once did your concern go to how upset he looked or the fact that he looked dead! Not once did you look heart broken or shaken."

"Toby please you know I felt bad you didn't give me time to react."

"Nah you had plenty of time. The first impression is what gives you away."

She sighs and tears fill her eyes.

"Where is Jareth anyhow."  
I laugh behind the pain.

"That is another thing. You haven't seen me in years and that is your go to? Where is Jareth? No questions about why I am here? How have I been? No long lost hugs or signs of happiness to see me just straight to business right? Not even a thought about how mom and dad are. Hell you didn't even come to dad's funeral." I can't control my tears.

"Toby I'm sorry."  
"Don't you lie to me? I should have made you go back through that Labyrinth make you suffer far worse that Isabella Swan did. I want to make you feel pain like none other."

"Who is that?"

A smile comes across my face. One I can't wipe away. I know this is my chance. This is how I can get Sarah back. This is a way to make her feel all the pain she's caused others amongst her selfish ways.

"You really want to know?"

She nods.

"Very well your wish is my command."

I send out the giant crystal and start the reeling of the magical tube playing out Jareth's and Bella's life together.

Sarah nods when I'm done showing her. I'm confused as she doesn't look at all upset. In fact she looks determined. "I need you to send me back Toby now please hurry."

"Why?"

"So I can find him."

I laugh but realize she's serious. I shrug my shoulders at her stupidly and decide to let her dig her own grave. Besides the goblin king in me wants to see how this plays out. I raise a brow and nod with my hands folded.

"Later sis."

Jarethpov

"I'll get it!" I call out to Isabella as the doorbell rings. Isabella's been obsessed with nesting as they call it lately so she spends most her time lately trying to perfect the baby room even though it's already perfect. I can't help but to think cute how she's acting though.

I open the door and for once I'm thrown off guard I haven't been this surprised since when Isabella first arrived in the castle.

"Jareth!" She says happily as I'm frozen in place.

She goes to kiss my lips but I turn and she catches my cheek.

I eye her in confusion. Her blouse revealing far too much cleavage, her skirt so short and tight I'm afraid it'll rip with the next step she takes. Black knee high boots and I can see it's all in desperate attempt to get me to notice her body. If only she knew she looked as what Isabella refers to as a crack whore. She's aged dramatically rather than 35 like she is she looks to be about late 40s to 50s. Though her eyes are still there only a hint of her old beauty remains and even if she were as beautiful as the day I first saw Sarah it would no longer manner to me.

"Sarah what on earth are you doing here?"

Sarah picks up our picture from the mantle.

"I like the youthful you very handsome. Not that you weren't before but you know what I mean."

Normally I would have commented back something on how for someone so vain she's really let herself go. But don't out of respect for Isabella. I know she's listening.

"She's rather plain and fat isn't she? She taps on the picture with her fingernail."  
My fist ball up and I send the picture back on the mantle.

"She's pregnant and far from average she's simply manificent and only continues to grow more beautiful with age. You my dear are what's considered average."

"Average? ME? Oh you must be joking. I'm New York's finest Broadway star."

"Are you now?" I can't suppress my escaped laughter.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah just get on with it tell me why have you come here?"

"Jareth you must know."

"EHHHH wrong try again."

"Jareth!"

"Try again! Why are you here? "I snap angrily.

She starts to cry.

"You never loved me Sarah, you used me just like everyone else in your life. You use and abuse till there's hardly anything left of their sanity. That and you're still a horrible liar.

"I'm not lying."

"Then tell me my dear Sarah what is it you love about me? Tell me how you've pinned and dreamt of me after all these years."

"Just come with me Jareth. I'd take care of you better that she does! If you want babies I'll give you babies. We could adopt."

"Adopt?"

"Yes Jareth people do it every day."

"Why adopt?" I ask curiously.

"Well I'm an actress. I can't just very well ruin my body now can I? I mean honestly think about what she'll look like after having that thing Jareth!"

"That happens to be OUR son and you have severely crossed a line. You see Sarah I don't love you. In fact I don't ever thing I really did. It was more out of infatuation and loneliness. Because when I first lay eyes on Isabella it was not anywhere near what I felt for you. No, no it were as if a light appeared and I was actually seeing for the first time ever."

"How could you say that!? Surely what we had was more precious than this?" She waves her hand about. "Hell even this house is far smaller than what we had."

"You mean what you had. I never lived there remember? Was never given the chance and this is what I gave Isabella! So once again you have criticized me and someone I love by trying to criticize her you unbelievable twit!"

Her jaw drops.

"Isabella likes things simple, small. She doesn't want the huge house filled with meaningless crap."

"Why do you compare me to her!"  
"On the contrary my dear it is you comparing yourself to her. A battle in which you will never win there is no comparison. I love Isabaella. I love her not you. In fact there is the door. Have a bloody good day and I truly hope to never see you again."

"You don't mean that!"

"Hmmmmmmmmm."

"Please Jareth I've nowhere else to go."

Something about that makes me laugh.

"Always last on your mind wasn't I? You come to me once you're broke, manless and your career is tanking." I made a piece of paper appear in my hand.

"You're right I should be more helpful to your situation."

I hand her the paper.

"What's this?" She snaps as she looks upon it.

"An application for McDonalds I hear they are hiring."

She wrinkles her brow in distaste.

"You don't honestly think?"

I nod and point to the door.

"I'm freaking Sarah William-Schumuaker!"

"That's nice dear make sure to write that down with all your achievements and references. If you have any considering most of the people you know you left behind."

"Jareth please just give me something I need you."

"You don't bloody need me no more than I need you."

"I've no money! NO place to go!"

"You worked it out just fine once without me I'm sure you'll do it again."

"I love you!" She cries and reaches for me.

"No you don't. You love the idea of what I could give you. I send her out the door and slam it shut locking it shut."

Bellapov

I rush up and grab the 1500 dollars I have saved up in my jewelry box. I've never needed it Jareth always supplies us with what we need. I run out the door and her before she leaves. "Sarah!" I call out as she's walking away.

I run out the door and catch her before she leaves.

"Sarah!" I call as she's walking away crying.

She glances at me rolling her eyes.

"What do you want? You want to shove it all in my face? Is that it?"

"No actually, I wanted to give you this." I grasp her palm and place the money in her hand.

"I'm not doing this for you Sarah. I'm doing this for Jareth."

"How do you mean?"

"By accepting this, this means you must never bother my husband again. Don't come near him or our family again. Next time you have a problem figure it out for yourself."

Sarah smiles.

"You're threatened by me?"

"Um yes very." I shake my head lying my ass off.

"Well you should be. He still loves me you know." She threatens.

She takes the money and places it in her pocket. I smile at this.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing of any importance it truly was lovely to meet you Sarah. Hello and goodbye."

She looks at me confused as I call her a cab and send her about her merry way.

I wave her off as the cab drives away. I enter the house and Jareth is standing there in the doorway looking slightly mad.

"Why did you do that?"

"She needed the money worse than I did."

"No, no there's more to it. I can see when my naughty little vixen is up to something. You my precious thing are up to something indeed."

"Let's just say she accepted my offer and we won't be hearing from her again."

Jareth narrows his eyes as I sit at the table and wiggle my finger preparing our supper.

"Truly I believe you have become even more manipulative than I my dear wife."

Fin

10 points to the person who finds the cookie


End file.
